El Angel de Fuego y Agua
by Rossetto-chan
Summary: nueva mision, nueva integrante para el equipo y lo más importante nuevas aventuras y obstaculos para nuestros queridisimos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La joven nueva

Es un día común y corriente, Yusuke y Kuwavara jugando a los videojuegos y Keiko regañándolos por no querer ir a la escuela, por el momento no había llegado ninguna misión del mundo espiritual.

Bueno chicos, hoy les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera Hikari – dijo el profesor Takenaka. Hikari era una chica linda, alta y de cabello negro hasta los hombros.

Buenos días a todos, yo soy Hikari encantada de conocerlos – dijo la joven.

Más tarde en el almuerzo:

Hola, vos sos Hikari, no? -- dice Keiko – Yo soy Keiko Yukimura, encantada, Y el es Yusuke Urameshi.

Hola, encantada – dice Hikari tímidamente.

No eres de por aquí, verdad? – dice Yusuke

No, me acabo de mudar – responde Hikari.

Bueno es hora de las clases de Ingles – dice Hikari – mejor volvemos al colegio.

Después de las clases de ingles, al terminar la escuela, viene botan con una nueva misión para Yusuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Holas!!!! Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que este fue el primer fic que escribir ^^ en toda mi vida y le tengo mucho cariño a pesar de todo… Cualquier comentario sera bienvenido ^^ se que al principio los capis son medios cortos, pero más adelante serán más largos :) Ahora sin más que decir… les dejo el segundo capi…

Por cierto cabe aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen… salvo los inventados en esta historia… fuera de eso todo el mundo de yu yu hakusho es perteneceiente a Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Capitulo 2: La misión de Yusuke

Hola Yusuke, te traigo una nueva misión!!! – dice Botan alegremente – El señor Koenma quiere que encuentres a una chica y la lleves ante el.

A una chica? A que te refieres Botan? – pregunta Yusuke confundido.

Tenes que buscar a una chica de nombre Hikari y llevarla ya que ella posee poderes – dice Botan – pero no se que tipos de poderes tiene.

Justamente esa chica que buscan va a mi misma escuela, se acaba de mudar – dice Yusuke – mañana la llevare al mundo espiritual no te preocupes Botan.

Que bien!!! – grita Botan muy contenta.

Por otra parte, en la casa de Hikari...

Ya llegue! – grita Hikari.

Como te fue hija? Te hiciste algún amigo? – pregunta la voz de una mujer, que supuestamente es su madre.

Seguramente se asustaron de vos – dice un joven.

No me molestes hermano! Eres un tonto! –le grita Hikari – para que sepas hoy conocí a una chica llamada Keiko y a un chico llamado Yusuke, Son muy amables!

Como son los apellido de los chicos? – pregunta su madre.

Yusuke Urameshi y Keiko Yukimura – Responde.

Hikari mira la cara de su madre y la de su hermano...

Parecían algo preocupadas... Su hermano le dijo que no se juntara con Yusuke Urameshi, pero ella no entendía porque. Y paso toda la noche pensando porque su hermano y su madre no querían que ella se acercara a Yusuke pero no encontró la respuesta, Hasta que al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El Mundo Espiritual

Al día siguiente al terminar la clases Yusuke le pidió a Hikari que lo acompañara a un lugar muy especial, pero Hikari no acepto, ya que todavía tenia grabada en su mente las palabras de su hermano.

Pero... por qué? No me quieres acompañar – dice Yusuke con cara de inocente.

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Hikari, al parecer era una gran actriz ya que no se notaba que era una mentira.

Entonces te voy a tener que llevar a la fuerza – dijo Yusuke, apenas termino de decir estas palabras la golpeo en el estomago y ella se desmayó.

Al despertar le dolía mucho la panza. Y lo peor no sabia donde estaba. Si su madre y su hermano se enteraran, no quería pensar en los sermones que le darían, de solo imaginarlo le dolía la cabeza.

Veo que ya despertaste! – dice una chica de pelo azul – yo soy Botan mucho gusto!

Donde estoy? – dice Hikari.

En el mundo espiritual – dice Botan con una gran sonrisa.

En el mundo espiritual – grita Hikari.

Después de eso Hikari se levanta y sale corriendo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuanta de que Botan le grito que se quede que se iba a perder, y justamente sucedió eso, se había perdido y no sabia donde estaba.

Me perdí – dijo con tristeza – para donde voy.

Estas perdida – dice una dulce voz atrás de ella, era un joven pelirrojo y muy lindo – te puedo ayudar si quieres, me llamo Kurama, mucho gusto.

Yo soy Hikari, un placer – dijo Hikari sonrojándose.

Kurama, que haces? Koenma nos busca, quiere que busquemos a una chica que se perdió por aquí – dice un chico extraño, el es enano y viste todo de negro, también tiene el pelo parado y una banda en su cabeza.

Ya la encontré Hiei. – dice Kurama – es ella.

Entonces llevémosla con Koenma – dice Hiei

* * *

Okey... sigue siendo un poco corto... lo admito... por eso vamos por más!!! jejje

muchas gracias Haruco and Hicaru por tu review ;) me dieron muchas ganas de continuar :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Hikari no es humana

Con quien? –pregunta Hikari.

Con Koenma, el príncipe del Mundo Espiritual –responde Kurama.

Ah... y quien es el? –pregunta Hikari.

Yo soy Hiei –le responde el enano

Con Koenma...

Así que tu eres Hikari –dice un bebe.

Si –Responde –pero tu quien eres?

Yo soy Koenma –dice el bebe.

Este bebe es Koenma –piensa.

Si, ese es Koenma tonta --dice Hiei en su cabeza.

Sal de mi cabeza enano metido!!! –le grita Hikari (en su mente).

Bueno de seguro te preguntas porque estas aquí, verdad? –dice Koenma.

Si –responde.

Bueno estas aquí porque tu tienes poderes –dice –pero no sabemos que clase de poderes tienes y tenemos que averiguarlo.

Así que era por eso –piensa.

Lo que dices es que no soy humana, no? –dice Hikari.

Si –responde Koenma –no pareces sorprendida.

Eh?... este yo... si estoy sorprendida... –dice Hikari algo nerviosa.

Mmm... –dice Koenma mirándola fijamente –como digas.

Tu madre te a dicho algo? –le pregunta Koenma.

Este... si me había comentado que yo era algo especial, pero yo nunca entendí porque –responde –pero ahora me doy cuanta a que se refería con eso.

Kurama muéstrale su habitación – le dice Koenma a Kurama.

Sígueme por favor –dice Kurama.

Si –le dice Hikari.

Kurama lleva a Hikari hasta una especie de casa y allí se encontraban dos chicos jugando a los videojuego, uno de ellos era Yusuke y el otro era un chico alto y de cabello anaranjado.

Hola Hikari –saluda Yusuke –siento lo del golpe pero no tenia otra opción.

No importa, esta todo bien Yusuke –dice Hikari.

Hola!!! Yo soy Kazuma Kuwavara –dice el chico de cabello anaranjado.

Hola, yo soy Hikari, un gusto –dice Hikari.

Ven –dice Kurama por aquí esta tu habitación.

Kurama lleva a Hikari hasta su Habitación, esta tenia de todo, una computadora con pantalla plana, una Televisión, un reproductor de dvd, sillones, una cama de dos plazas, todo lo que ella había soñado.

Esta habitación es mía? –pregunta

Si –contesta Kurama –te gusta?

Si!!! –responde –es genial.

Bueno entonces te dejo –dice.

Más tarde...

Hikari, Koenma dice que a partir de mañana vas a empezar a entrenar –dice Yusuke.

Pero... por que? –le dice Hikari a Yusuke.

Porque hay que saber que tipo de poderes tenes –Responde Yuske.

Bueno... –dice Hikari resignada –si no queda otra.

En la cena...

Hora de cenar –les avisa Kurama.

Que bien a cenar –gritan Yusuke y Kuwavara.

Sucede algo? –le pregunta Botan a Hikari.

No nada –le responde.

Que sucede? Dime te noto algo preocupada.

Es que quiero saber que sucederá cuando mi mamá y mi hermano se enteren de lo que sucede –le dice a Botan.

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien –la tranquiliza Botan –ahora disfrutemos de la comida.

Si –dice Hikari.

Ah Botan te gustaría ver una peli después de la cena? –le pregunta Hikari a Botan.

Seguro –le responde.

En el cuarto de Hikari...

Te gustan las pelis de terror –le pregunta Hikari a Botan.

Maso –le responde.

Que te gustaría ver –le pregunta

Supongo que después de todo podemos ver una peli de terror no? –le responde Botan.

Si es verdad porque no –dice

Después de la peli...

Fue muy terrorífica –le dice Hikari.

Si creo que no voy a poder dormir –Le dice Botan.

De repente se oye un ruido...

Que fue eso –dice Hikari muy asustada.

No se –le responde Botan.

Ambas estaban muy asustadas pero igual fueron a ver que era.

AH!!!!!! –gritan las dos.

Es solo un gato –dice Hikari.

Ah si es cierto –le dice Botan.

Mejor nos vamos a dormir –sugiere Botan –vos mañana empesas con tu entrenamiento así que será mejor que te acuestes.

Si –dice –que te parece si te quedas a dormir hoy en mi habitación Botan.

Esta bien –le dice.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Comienza el entrenamiento

En la mañana Kurama fue a levantar a Hikari para comenzar a entrenar.

Hikari –dice Kurama mientras sacude a Hikari –despiértate es hora de entrenar.

Eh que pasa? –pregunta dormida.

Es hora de entrenar –responde Kurama.

Ah bueno ya voy –dice Hikari bostezando.

Que haces aquí Botan? –le pregunta Kurama.

Nada –le responde.

Es que ayer a la noche vimos una película de terror y como nos dio tanto miedo Botan se quedo a dormir en mi cuarto –le comenta Hikari.

Buenos días Hikari –saluda Yuske.

Buenos días a todos –saluda Hikari.

En eso suena el celular de Hikari...

Hola? –dice Hikari.

Hola hija, donde estas? –pregunta su madre preocupada –donde pasaste la noche?

En casa de una amiga –miente Hikari.

Espera que tu hermano quiere hablarte hija –

Hola Hikari –le dice su hermano.

Podrías haber llamado y avisar que pasabas la noche en casa de una amiga, no? –la regaña –para que te compraste ese celular entonces? Eh?

Bueno perdona hermano –dice Hikari en tono de arrepentimiento.

Donde estas así te voy a buscar? –dice su hermano un poco más calmado.

Este no te preocupes –dice tratando de que se le ocurra una excusa –me voy a quedar unos días más.

De acuerdo, pero avisame cuando volves –dijo severamente.

Si –

Quien era Hikari? –pregunta Kuwavara algo curioso.

Era mi mamá y mi hermano –le responde.

Y por tu cara me doy cuenta de que no te llamaron para darte los buenos días –le dice Kuwavara.

Me regañaron y tuve que inventarles que estoy en lo de una amiga –le dice Hikari.

Será mejor que empiecen a entrenar --dice Koenma.

Quien me va a entrenar –pregunta con curiosidad.

Los chicos se van a encargar de eso –contesta.

En el entrenamiento...

Bueno empecemos –dice Hikari –con quien peleo?

Conmigo –dice Yusuke.

De acuerdo empiecen –dice Kurama.

Aquí voy --dice Yusuke.

Empiezan a pelear, Hikari logra esquivar todos sus golpes pero en una distracción Yusuke logra golpearle la cara, Hikari resbala pero se levanta al instante.

Ya vas a ver –le dice Hikari enojada.

En una de esas lanza a Yusuke y comienza a golpearlo pero no logra mucho.

Flecha de fuego –grita Hikari.

Como lo hizo –dice Yusuke.

Por poco, lo único que logre fue hacerle un corte en la cara –piensa.

Sorprendente --dice Kuwavara.

Piensas seguir peleando –le pregunta a Yusuke.

Si –le responde.

Pues continuemos –le dice Hikari.

No crees que deberías detenerlos? –le pregunta Kuwavara a Kurama.

Déjalos pelear un rato más –le responde.

Después de dos horas de estar peleando...

Será mejor que pospongan su pelea –les dice Kurama.

Si supongo –dice Hikari.

De acuerdo –dice Yusuke.

En la casa...

Me voy a mi habitación –les avisa Hikari.

De acuerdo –le dicen los chicos.

Espera, te acompaño –le dice Botan.

En la habitación de Hikari...

Será mejor que me bañe –le dice a Botan.

Muy bien te espero acá –le dice Botan –Te importa si pongo algo de música.

No, no hay problema pone lo que quieras –le responde Hikari mientras se ducha.

Cuando sale de la ducha...

Bueno botan que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad- le dice.

Si porque no –le responde –vamos!

Chicos nosotras vamos a la ciudad, quieren venir? –les preguntan.

Si vamos!!! –

Los chicos se alistan y de allí parten a la ciudad.

En la ciudad...

A donde vamos primero? –pregunta Botan.

A los videojuegos –responden Yusuke y Kuwavara.

Es en lo único que piensan? –pregunta Hikari –bueno entonces quédense y nos vemos en dos horas y media.

Que tal si vamos al centro comercial –dice Hikari –necesito comprar algo de ropa, ya que no puedo regresar a mi casa.

Muy bien vamos –dice Kurama.

Ah? Por que esa cara Hiei? –pregunta Hikari.

Y a ti que te importa –Le responde.

Llegando al centro comercial...

Eh? –dice Hikari.

Es mi hermano y mi madre, pero que hacen aquí? –piensa.

Sucede algo –dice Hiei.

Pero Hikari no le responde, estaba pensando como iba a ser para que su madre y su hermano no la reconocieran.

Tonta que estas mirando –le dice Hiei enfadado.

Nada –responde Hikari algo nerviosa –será mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero... por que? –le pregunta Botan.

Es que por allá están mi hermano y mi madre y si me ven se va a armar kilombo –le responde.

Es verdad... que vamos a hacer? –le pregunta Botan.

Pero de repente su hermano la ve.

Eh?, ya me vio, esta viniendo para acá que hago –piensa Hikari. En eso lo único que se le ocurre es salir corriendo y es exactamente lo que hace.

Hikari! –grita Botan –ya se fue.

Después de correr bastante, se detiene y trata de recuperar el aliento.

Eh? Donde estoy? –se pregunta Hikari –me perdí!!!.

En eso comienza a caminar y se topa con una casa muy bonita y en ella había un hombre de la edad de su madre, de repente el hombre la mira...

Hola jovencita –le dice –te gustaría pasar?.

Este yo... –le dice.

No te preocupes –le dice –no muerdo.

Esta bien –dice

El hombre la invita a pasar y le ofrece una taza de té...

Te gustaría una taza de té? –le dice el hombre amablemente.

Si por favor –le responde.

Aquí tienes –dice –dime como te llamas?

Hikari señor –le responde.

Que lindo nombre –dice

Muchas gracias –dice tímidamente.

Y dime te perdiste? –le pregunta el hombre curioso.

Si –responde avergonzada –me podría ayudar? Sabe como puedo llegar al centro comercial?

Yo te llevare jovencita –le dice el señor con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias –dice.

Llegando al centro comercial...

Bueno Hikari tengo que irme –le dice el hombre –adiós nos vemos, ah y ven a visitarme de vez en cuando.

Adiós y muchas gracias –dice Hikari.

Hikari!!! –grita Botan –donde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Perdón es que me perdí, pero estoy bien no te preocupes –le responde tranquilamente.

Vamos con los chicos que están preocupados –le dice Botan.

* * *

Notas de Autora: bueno espero que les vaya gustando mi historia, y como compenzancion por el hecho de que los capis dentro de todo no son muy largo... sin mencionar que los primeros son muy cortitos hoy les subi el cap 3, 4 y 5.

saludos a todos y nos leemos la proxima ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Holas!!!!!! aqui estoy de nuevo reportandome en mi fic ^^. bueno la verdad pense que me habia quedado más largo... esto me pasa por no revisar las cosas... ¬¬

bueno espero que les guste este capi y como es corto (como siempre menciono T.T) les voy a dejar el siete tambien ;)

bueno sin más molestias los dejo con la historia ^^ y muchisimas gracias a Youko Soledad y a Irina-chan por sus animadores reviews que me subieron mucho el animo!!!! :)

* * *

Capitulo 6: Hikari es atacada

Hikari donde te habías metido? –le pregunta Yusuke con curiosidad.

No te lo voy a decir –contesto.

Ah vamos no seas mala –le dice.

Que no y se acabo –respondió enojada.

En la casa...

Hikari quieres jugar con la play? –le preguntan Yusuke y Kuwavara.

Seguro –

Después de dos horas de juego...

Les gane a los dos! –

Ah no puede ser –dice Yusuke.

Eres muy buena jugando –le dice Kuwavara.

Si – dice riendo.

Hora de cenar! –les avisa Kurama.

Después de cenar Hikari se va a su habitación y se queda pensando en ese hombre que conoció, hasta que finalmente se queda profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Hikari se despertó y se fue a lo de aquel hombre.

Hola? –dice Hikari –hay alguien?

Si pasa –le responde una voz.

Eh si –dice media insegura.

Veo que volviste –le dice el hombre de la otra vez.

Si, vine a saludarlo y a traerle esto –le dice entregándole unos dulces –son para agradecerle lo de ayer.

Muchas gracias –dice el hombre con una sonrisa –ya desayunaste?

No –responde.

Entonces que te parece si desayunamos? –

Si –

Después de desayunar y hablar un rato con el hombre...

Bueno me tengo que ir –

Muy bien te acompaño hasta la puerta –

Dígame, cual es su nombre? –

Eh? Me llamo Satoshi --

Ah ya veo, bueno hasta luego –

Hasta luego –

En la casa...

Hikari se trata de escabullir pero la descubren.

Donde estabas? –pregunta una voz detrás de ella.

Eh? –dice asustada –Kurama?

Donde estabas Hikari –le pregunta.

Este... yo... bueno... fui a dar un paseo –dice muy nerviosa.

Y si solo fue un paseo por que estas tan nerviosa? –le contesta.

Bueno en realidad fui a visitar a alguien –

A alguien? –

Si y necesitaba darle algo a demás –

Bueno pero la próxima vez avisa, es hora de entrenar vamos –

Si!

En el entrenamiento...

Y hoy con quien peleo? Pregunta Hikari con curiosidad.

Contra mi –dice Kurama.

Muy bien entonces empecemos –dice Hikari emocionada.

Kurama saca su látigo de rosas y ataca. Hikari trata de evitar sus ataques pero recibe leves cortes. Se le ocurrió atacarlo con su flecha de fuego pero no dio resultado porque la esquivo.

Ah? La esquivo, que voy a hacer? –piensa –no se me ocurre nada.

Trata de abrir tus alas –dice una voz en su cabeza.

Eh? Mis alas?, pero si yo no tengo alas –le dice a la voz.

Si las tienes pero no lo sabes –le responde.

No puede ser –dice Hikari.

Hazlo! –le grita la voz.

Si! –dice.

Entonces Hikari trata de hacer lo que le dijo esa voz y de su espalda salen unas bellas alas blancas y emprende vuelo. Los chicos miran impresionas a Hikari.

Y ahora que hago? –dice Hikari –ya se!

De repente en la mano de Hikari aparece una espada de fuego, y decide atacar. Pero en ese momento siente la presencia de alguien conocido.

Esa presencia es de... – dice Hikari, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que le habían lanzado una clase de daga de agua, la cual se clavo en su pecho e hizo que Hikari perdiera el conocimiento y sus alas volviesen de donde habían salido, su cuerpo, ahora estaba cayendo hacia el suelo y no había forma de que se despertase o de que sus alas saliesen de nuevo.

En eso Kurama pega un salto y la agarra.

Muy bien –grita Kuwavara.

Bien hecho Kurama –le dice Yusuke.

Será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería –dice Hiei.

Eh? Donde estoy? –dice Hikari despertándose.

Por fin despertaste –le dice Hiei.

Te encuentras bien –le pregunta Kurama.

Si –dice un poco desanimada –pero lo único que recuerdo es que estaba cayendo, pero que paso después?

Kurama fue el que te rescato –dice Kuwavara.

Es mejor que descanses para que recuperes tus fuerzas –le dice Yusuke.

Después de eso Yusuke se va y Hikari se queda sola...

Esa voz que escuche es de Satoshi –piensa – y la presencia que sentí fue la de Tetsuya, mi hermano, el fue el que lanzo la daga.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Hikari desaparece

Ya era hora de la cena y Kurama fue a llevarle la comida, pero cuando entra Hikari no estaba, le avisa a los demás y todos salen a buscarla, y se dividen en dos grupos:

Yusuke, Kuwavara y Botan.

Hiei y Kurama.

Grupo de Yusuke...

Donde se habrá metido? –dice Botan.

No lo se, donde fue la ultima vez? –pregunta Yusuke.

Pues yo no lo se –dice Kuwavara –y tu Botan sabes algo?

Lo único que me dijo fue que era por acá cerca –responde Botan.

Grupo de Kurama...

Donde se abra metido esta tonta –dice Hiei.

No lo se –dice Kurama.

Por otro lado Hikari esta yendo para la casa de Satoshi...

Ya falta poco para llegar –se dice así misma –aquí es, Hola hay alguien?.

Hikari que haces acá –le pregunta Satoshi sorprendido.

Vine a hablar con usted –le responde –necesito saber algo.

Pasa –le dice –que es lo que quieres saber?

La voz que escuche en mi cabeza fue su voz, verdad? –

No se de que me hablas –

Por favor dígame la verdad –

De acuerdo, quieres saber la verdad? –le pregunta Satoshi.

Si –responde.

Esta bien, tienes razón esa voz que escuchaste mientras entrenabas si era mía –le dice.

Lo sabia –dice –pero como?

Con mi telepatía –le responde.

Pero como sabe que estoy entrenando? –

Me entere –

Pero explíqueme como se entero –

Pues fácil –dice Satoshi –ya que estas desarrollando tus poderes.

Parece que sabe mucho de mi –le dice Hikari.

Aja, se más de lo que te imaginas –le responde.

Y supongo que reconociste la presencia del que lanzo esa daga, no? –le pregunta a Hikari que estaba media confundida.

Pues si –dijo algo triste –fue mi hermano, verdad?

Si, así es –dice Satoshi.

Pero porque? –pregunta Hikari.

Eso por ahora no te lo puedo decir ya que necesito más información –le contesta.

Ya veo –dice triste –vine por respuesta y termino más confundida de lo que estoy.

Se te ve cansada –

Si, es que lo estoy, pero quiero hacerle una ultima pregunta –

Y cual es? –

Que tiene que ver usted conmigo?—

Pues yo soy tu padre –le dice Satoshi con una sonrisa.

Usted es mi padre? –dice sorprendida y lo abraza –no lo puedo creer.

En eso se le caen unas cuantas lagrimas.

Por otro lado los chicos la siguen buscando, se reúnen para ver si alguien la encontró o sabe algo...

No hay caso –dice Botan triste –no la vamos a encontrar.

No digas eso Botan!!! –la regaña Yusuke.

Pero ya la buscamos por todos lados –dice Kuwavara.

Ustedes regresen –dice Kurama –yo la seguiré buscando. Y se va.

Nosotros también sigamos buscando –dice Botan.

Kurama vuelve al centro comercial y empieza a buscar por los alrededores, y entonces decide tocar timbre en una casa, que justamente era la casa donde estaba Hikari.

Dentro de la casa...

Hikari? –dice su padre –no crees que es muy tarde ya?

Si, supongo –le responde –a parte estoy muy cansada y si me quedo un rato más me voy a quedar dormida.

De repente suena el timbre y Satoshi va a abrir la puerta.

Hola jovencito –dice Satoshi –en que puedo ayudarte?

Disculpe las molestias señor –dice Kurama –estoy buscando a una chica.

Bien entonces pasa –le dice con una sonrisa.

Al entrar Kurama ve a Hikari sentada y sorprendida al verlo.

Que haces aquí Kurama? –le pregunta Hikari.

Vine a buscarte –le responde Kurama.

Y como me encontraste? –le pregunta.

Por casualidad –le contesta.

Ah Kurama el es mi padre Satoshi –le dice Hikari adormecida –padre el es mi amigo Kurama.

Es un placer conocerlo señor Satoshi –dice Kurama educadamente.

El placer es mío –dice Satoshi –te gustaría algo de beber?

Si por favor –responde Kurama.

Aquí tienes –le dice Satoshi a Kurama.

Gracias –dice.

Y los demás? –pregunta Hikari.

Creo que te siguen buscando –responde.

Ah ya veo, entonces será mejor que volvamos –dice Hikari.

Chau papá –dice Hikari.

Chau señor Satoshi –

Mientras tanto los demás seguían buscando a Hikari...

Seguramente Kurama ya la encontró –dice Kuwavara –será mejor volver.

Si supongo que si –dice Yusuke –volvamos.

Los chicos volvieron a la casa pero Kurama todavía no había vuelto...

Kurama todavía no volvió –dice Botan.

Hola chicos –dice de pronto una voz detrás de ellos.

Koenma! –dice Yusuke –no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas del susto.

Díganme la encontraron? –les pregunta Koenma.

No –responde Yusuke.

Y Kurama? –pregunta de repente Koenma.

Acá estamos Koenma –dice Kurama.

Hikari!! –gritan todos.

Donde te habías metido? –le pregunta Yusuke.

Fui a hablar con alguien –le responde.

Con quien? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Con mi padre, aunque no sabía que era mi padre, ya que me entere hace poco –dijo Hikari –bueno me voy a mi habitación a descansar, mañana seguimos hablando chicos, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana –le dijeron los chicos.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado :) cualquier comentario, critica o lo que se les ocurra será bien recibido ^^


	8. Chapter 8

antes de comnenzar con este nuevo capitulo de mi fic primeramente queria disculparme por todo este tiempo que no di señales de vida, entre la escuela y el cansacio no he subido por un largo tiempo.

muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic y espero que mi tardanza no me alla dejado sin lectores T.T

otra cosa para decirles... mmm... bueno este fic es bastante viejo, lo vengo escribiendo hace tiempo, sin embargo todabia no tiene final, cosa que espero hacer pronto pero tengo escrito alrededor de 30 capitulos, si no son más. pero no son tan largos por lo cual tampoco es demaciado jejeje espero seguir teniendo su apoyo ^^ y me alegraria que me dejaran algun review :)

ahora sin más preambulos los dejo con la historia ^^

* * *

Capitulo 8: el sueño de Hikari

Esa noche Hikari tuvo un sueño algo raro, en el aparecía una chica. Esa chica era mayor que ella y tenia pelo negro y bien largo que llegaba más o menos hasta sus rodillas, era una joven muy bonita pero se la notaba triste y estaba encadenada, ella se encontraba en un bosque, cerca de un lago. De repente la chica la llama y Hikari se le acerca.

Quien eres? –le pregunta Hikari.

Mi nombre es Mizuki –le responde la joven –cual es el tuyo?

Me llamo Hikari –le dice Hikari.

Hikari? –dice con cara de alegría y la abraza –sabia que te volvería a ver.

A que te refieres –le pregunta Hikari muy confundida.

Acaso no te hablaron de mi? –le pregunta Mizuki.

No –responde Hikari triste.

Ya veo –dice Mizuki – yo soy...

Pero Hikari no se entera quien es ella porque Botan la despierta para ir a desayunar.

Levántate Hikari, es hora de desayunar –

Ya voy –

Mientras desayuna Hikari piensa en esa chica con la que soñó.

Porque abre tenido ese sueño –piensa –pero al parecer esa chica tiene algo que ver conmigo ya que se alegró mucho cuando me vio.

Sucede algo Hikari? –le pregunta Yuske.

Les digo sobre mi sueño? –piensa.

Hikari? –la llama Yuske.

Eh... este es que tuve un sueño medio raro –le responde Hikari.

Un sueño? Que clase de sueño –le pregunta Botan.

Bueno en el aparece un joven y esta encadenada cerca de un lago –dice Hikari –de pronto me llama y hablamos.

Y como se llama? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Se llama Mizuki –responde.

Porque no hablamos más tarde con Koenma? –le pregunta Yuske.

Si –le dice Hikari –pero primero tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Hikari después de desayunar fue a la casa de su Satoshi, cuando llego encontró que su padre estaba con una niña pequeña.

Hola hija –dice Satoshi.

Hola papá –dice Hikari –quien es ella?

Ella es Sachi –le responde su padre.

Dime tiene algo que ver con Mizuki? –le pregunta.

Como sabes de ella? –le pregunta Satoshi muy sorprendido.

Pues fácil –responde –soñé con ella.

Entiendo, entonces venias a preguntarme sobre ella no? –

Si así es –

Pasa, siéntate que te voy a contar quien es ella –le dice Satoshi –Sachi!

Que pasa abuelito? –dice la niña.

Ve a jugar al jardín, que yo tengo que hablar con Hikari – le dice Satoshi con una sonrisa.

Si –dice Sachi alegre.

Que es lo que sabes de Mizuki? –

No mucho –dice Hikari –lo único que se es que se veía muy feliz de verme y cuando iba a decirme quien era me desperté.

Ya veo –dice –ella es tu hermana mayor.

Mi hermana? –dice sorprendida.

Y esa niña que esta ahí es su hija –

Entonces Mizuki era mi hermana y Sachi es mi sobrina –dice Hikari bastante sorprendida –no lo puedo creer.

Sachi! –la llama Satoshi.

Que sucede abuelito? –dice Sachi.

Te presento a tu tía Hikari –le dice con una gran sonrisa.

Sachi va y le da un gran abrazo a Hikari seguido de un gran beso en la mejilla.

Y dime Sachi –le dice Hikari –cuantos años tienes?

Tengo cinco –responde.

Bueno ya me voy –dice Hikari.

Ya tan rápido –dice Sachi triste.

Si, pero te prometo que mañana voy a venir –le dice Hikari, lo cual pone muy feliz a Sachi.

Nos vemos –les dice Hikari.

Nos vemos hasta mañana! –le dice Sachi muy contenta.

Al llegar a la casa los demás estaban todos reunidos.

Que sucede? –pregunta Hikari.

Hasta que llegaste –dice Hiei fríamente.

Koenma quiere hablar con todos –responde Kurama.

Muy bien ahora que están todos reunidos les voy a dar una nueva misión –dice Koenma.

Y cual es? –pregunta Yuske.

Tienen que ayudar a una Joven –dice seriamente Koenma.

A una joven –dice Hikari sorprendida por la coincidencia.

Si –dice Koenma –pero todavía no tenemos su ubicación con certeza.

Y como es ella? –pregunta Botan.

Es alta tiene cabello negro hasta las rodillas y se encuentra encadenada –le responde.

Mizuki! –piensa Hikari –no puede ser.

Sucede algo Hikari? estas muy nerviosa –le dice Kurama.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Mizuki esta en Kyoto!

Hikari esta inquieta al saber que no puede ayudar a su hermana y decide irse a su habitación, cuando llega agarra su celular y decide llamar a su padre a ver si el sabe donde esta Mizuki, pero no logra nada ya que Satoshi tampoco sabía la ubicación donde la tenían, al fracasar en su intento se deprime y decide acostarse y descansar un poco, pero no logra conciliar el sueño. Ya era casi la hora de cenar y Hikari estaba mirando el techo, estaba muy triste ya que no le gustaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Hikari hora de cenar –le dice Botan, pero Hikari no le presta atención –Hikari?

Eh? Que sucede Botan? –dice un poco desanimada.

Es hora de cenar –le repite Botan.

Gracias pero no tengo hambre –le dice con una falsa sonrisa.

Bueno como quieras –le dice Botan.

Botan baja a cenar y los chicos le preguntan por Hikari.

Botan donde esta Hikari? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

No tiene hambre –le responde Botan.

Que raro –dice Yusuke.

Después de la cena Kurama decide llevarle algo de comer y se encuentra con Hiei en la cocina.

Que pasa Hiei? –le pregunta Kurama.

Por que te interesa tanto esa chica? –le pregunta Hiei.

No se a que te refieres –le responde.

Es más que obvio –dice Hiei con una sonrisita –te gusta.

Como te dije antes no se de que me hablas –responde Kurama.

Admítelo, tengo razón –dice por ultimo Hiei y dándose media vuelta se va.

Después de la conversación con Hiei, Kurama sube a la habitación de Hikari con una bandeja con comida.

Puedo pasar? –pregunta Kurama.

Si por supuesto –le responde una voz femenina.

Ten, te traje algo de comer –le dice Kurama sonriendo.

Gracias –dice Hikari.

Luego de que Hikari comiera lo que le llevo Kurama, el le pregunto que le sucedía.

Bueno es que esa chica que tenemos que rescatar –le comenta Hikari –es mi hermana mayor.

Ya entiendo –dice Kurama –es por eso que estas rara.

Si, es que no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados –dice molesta.

Ya veras que Koenma la encontrara y podremos ir a buscarla –le dice tratando de animarla.

Gracias –dice Hikari.

Por que? –le pregunta Kurama.

Porque siempre me estas ayudando –le responde sonrojándose.

De nada –

Ambos están muy nerviosos, sentados en el sillón, uno al lado del otro y no saben que decir. La tensión aumenta y entra Botan.

Perdón, interrumpo? –dice con una sonrisa picarona.

No, pasa –le dice Hikari.

Que sucede Botan? –le pregunta Kurama.

Pues vamos a ver una película todos juntos vienen? –les pregunta.

Si –responden al unísono.

En la sala Kurama y Hikari se sentaron juntos. Después de la película cada uno se fue a su habitación ya que estaban bastantes cansados.

Hikari subió a su habitación y no tardo en dormirse, otra vez tubo un sueño con su hermana, en el Mizuki la llamaba y ella se sentaba a su lado y hablaban.

Entonces averiguaste quien soy? –le pregunta Mizuki.

Si, tu eres mi hermana –le dice dándole un fuerte abrazo –y también se que tengo una sobrina.

Sachi? La viste? –le pregunta Mizuki emocionada.

Si –le responde.

Como esta? –le pregunta.

Esta muy bien –le respondió.

Que bien –dice tranquilizándose.

Hermana decime en donde estas? –le dice Hikari preocupada.

Estoy en Kyoto –le responde Mizuki.

De acuerdo mañana partiré para Kyoto –le dice Hikari decidida.

No –le dice –no quiero que te lastimen.

No te preocupes Mizuki –le dice animándola –a mi nadie me va a impedir que te rescate.

Pero... –dice dudando.

Ya te dije que no te preocupes –le dice más decidida que nunca –dentro de poco nos veremos.

Veo que no voy a poder convencerte de que no vengas –le dice con una sonrisa –eres muy terca.

A la mañana Hikari le dice a los demás donde se encuentra la chica que hay que rescatar, todos están muy sorprendidos de que Hikari supiera donde se encontraba.

Pero como sabes donde esta la chica? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Realmente sorprendente –le dice Koenma.

Vamos no hay tiempo que perder –dice más animada que nunca –hay que rescatar a Mizuki.

Mizuki? –pregunta Botan.

Yo no pienso ir si no me das una explicación Hikari –dice Hiei.

Es fácil, Mizuki es mi hermana –le contesta a Hiei.

La chica que hay que rescatar es tu hermana? –dice Yusuke.

Aja –responde.

Bueno entonces vamonos! –grita emocionada Hikari.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Vamos a Kyoto!!!

Todos están en el aeropuerto esperando la hora de su vuelo.

Estas nerviosa Hikari? –le pregunta Yusuke.

No, ya que no es la primera vez que vuelo en avión –le contesta.

Vamos es hora de partir –les dice Kurama.

Ok –responde todos.

Cuando por fin llegan a Kyoto se dirigen al hotel donde se hospedaran.

Aquí es? –dicen Yusuke y Kuwavara sorprendidos.

Si aquí es –dice Kurama con una sonrisa.

Entremos –dice Botan.

Cuando entraron cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones: Botan y Hikari en una, Kurama y Hiei en otra y después Yusuke y Kuwavara en otra.

En la habitación de Botan y Hikari...

Wow! –dice Botan.

Que bonita habitación que nos toco –dice Hikari.

Si vamos con los demás –le dice Botan.

Todos se reunieron en la sala del hotel para discutir como iban a rescatar a Mizuki.

Será mejor que empecemos mañana –les dice Kurama –ya que ahora esta oscureciendo.

Esta bien mañana en la mañana –dice Yusuke.

Bueno vayamos cada uno a su habitación –dice Botan.

Mañana a las seis de la mañana –dice Kuwavara.

De ese modo todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, esa noche Hikari tubo un sueño con su hermana nuevamente.

Hikari –dice su hermana.

Mizuki estas bien? –le pregunta Hikari.

Se enteraron de que están aquí –le dice su Mizuki preocupada.

Pero como? –le pregunta –como fue que se enteraron de que vinimos?

No lo se, pero será que mejor que se vayan –dice triste.

Porque no escapas –dice sentándose a su lado –tienes bastantes poderes como para enfrentarlos, verdad?

Si, pero me pusieron esta pulsera que sirve para sellar los poderes –dice tristemente –están aquí vete.

Pero se supone que es un sueño –dice rápidamente Hikari.

Pero ellos tiene la capacidad para meterse en los sueños y si se meten pueden hacerte daño –le dice preocupada –vete.

Pero... que son? –pregunta confundida.

No hay tiempo, luego te explico –le dice su hermana tratando de que se vaya.

Miren muchachos –dice una voz.

Cuando Hikari los ve se asusta y trata de despertar pero no puede, los que habían capturado a su hermana eran unos monstruos con aspecto de lagartijas gigantes, pero uno de ellos, su jefe era un muchacho con aspecto humano, tenia cabello largo y blanco y unas orejas puntiagudas.

Pero miren que linda jovencita –dice el jefe.

Estoy en problemas –piensa.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nuevo...

y quiero agradecerle a youko soledad que aún me sigue leyendo... en serio muchisimas gracias, significan mucho para mi tus reviews

saludos!!!!!! y nos leemos la proxima ^^

Rossetto-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Hikari se mete en problemas

Que voy a hacer? –piensa.

Pero que linda muchachita tenemos acá –dice el jefe sonriendo y acercándose a Hikari.

Cuando esta en frente de Hikari le agarra la cara.

Como te llamas? –le pregunta.

Me llamo Hikari –responde nerviosa.

Porque estas nerviosa? –le dice el joven sonriendo.

Aléjate de mi –grita Hikari y lo empuja.

Justo cuando las lagartijas se le estaban por tirar encima el joven los detuvo.

No se atrevan a tocarla! –les grito a sus monstruos.

Hikari despierta de repente muy nerviosa y esta sudando.

Hikari estas bien? –le pregunta Botan.

Si –dice aun muy nerviosa –que hora es?

Son las tres de la madrugada, vamos a tomar algo al restaurante –dice Botan –haber si así logras calmarte un poco.

Gracias –le dice Hikari con una sonrisa.

En el restaurante...

Que sucedió Hikari –le pregunta preocupada.

Volví a soñar con mi hermana –le dice muy preocupada –hay problemas.

Ah que te refieres? –le pregunta Botan.

Ya saben que estamos aquí para salvar a Mizuki –dice cada vez más preocupada –vamos a tener problemas.

Bueno será mejor que volvamos a nuestra habitación Botan.

Aja –dice.

Cuando llegan a su habitación Hikari se vuelve a dormir. Pero por otro lado están tratando de averiguar cosas de Hikari.

Dime Mizuki –le dice el joven –que tienes que ver con esa chica?

Jamás te lo diré –le dice desafiante.

Muy mal –dice –muchachos!

Y cuando les grita a sus monstruos estos le dan una descarga lo que hace que la lastimen, pero Mizuki no se rinde tan fácilmente y lo mira con cara de odio.

No me mires así –le dice con una sonrisa maléfica –ya responde!

Quieres saber que tiene que ver conmigo Hikari? –dice Mizuki –te lo diré... es mi hermana menor, y te lo advierto no te atrevas a hacerle nada! Me escuchaste!

No estas en posición de amenazarme –le responde el chico –quédate tranquila no le voy a hacer nada, ya que es una muchacha muy linda.

Son las cuatro de la madrugada y Hikari no puede dormir entonces decide dar un paseo para tranquilizarse, y sale despacio para no despertar a Botan.

Hikari esta sola caminando por la desierta calle.

No hay nadie –piensa –bueno sería algo raro que haya gente caminado a esta hora de la madrugada.

Sigue caminando hasta que ve a una criatura y decide esconderse.

Esa en una de las criaturas que vi en mis sueños! –piensa –es uno de los bichos de mi sueño.

El bicho se percata de que Hikari lo esta espiando y llama a sus compañeros, lo que para Hikari es un problema ya que la estaban viendo.

Ouch!, será mejor que me valla –dice Hikari y sale corriendo.

Los monstruos la persiguen y cuando llega al hotel entra corriendo, cierra la puerta con llave y sube corriendo a su habitación.

No voy a volver a salir sola en la madrugada –dice tratando de tranquilizarse, y cuando se tranquiliza por completo se pone a pensar –no me di cuenta y los traje a donde nos hospedamos!!!!!

Que tonta!!! –grita Hikari.

Eh? que pasa Hikari porque gritas? – le pregunta Botan adormecida.

Perdona es que... –dice –sin darme cuenta los monstruos saben donde estamos.

Que? –dice Botan –debemos decirle a los demás.

Si! –dice –vamos.

Tu ve al cuarto de Kurama y Hiei –dice Botan –y yo iré al cuarto de Yusuke y Kuwavara.

Hikari va al cuarto de Kurama y Hiei lo más rápido que puede.

Bien por quien empiezo? –se pregunta Hikari –primero Hiei.

Hikari se acerca a Hiei y lo despierta.

Que quieres? –dice Hiei de mala gana.

Reunión en nuestro cuarto ya! –le dice Hikari.

Si no queda otra –dice protestando –encárgate de despertar a Kurama Hikari. Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kurama –dice moviéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

Que sucede Hikari? –pregunta Kurama.

Reunión en nuestro cuarto –dice Hikari.

Mientras tanto Botan trata de levantar a Yusuke y a Kuwavara.

Chicos a comer! –grita Botan.

Comida! –gritan a la vez.

Eh? Que pasa Botan? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Reunión en nuestra habitación –les avisa Botan –muévanse!

Si ya vamos! –dice Yusuke.

En la habitación de las chicas ya están todos reunidos...

Que sucede para que nos llamaron? –pregunta Kuwavara sin entender nada.

Lo que pasa es que nuestro enemigo sabía de antemano que estábamos aquí –dice Hikari.

Pero como? –pregunta Yusuke.

No lo sabemos –le responde Hikari.

Y lo peor es que ya sabe donde estamos –les dice Botan.

Eso no suena nada bien –dice Yusuke.

Si el enemigo sabe donde estamos podría venir a atacar –dice Kuwavara.

No lo creo –le dice Kurama –pero debemos tener cuidado.

En especial tu Hikari –le dice Botan.

Si tienes razón –le dice –y lo lamento mucho.

No te preocupes –le dice Botan tratando de que no se sienta culpable.

Eh? A que se refieren? –dice Kuwavara.

Fue mi culpa! –grita con bronca –yo los traje hasta aquí!

Todos (menos Botan) están muy sorprendidos.

Pero como? –le pregunta Yusuke.

Estaba muy nerviosa y salí a caminar –me vieron y me siguieron hasta acá.

Y por que estabas nerviosa? –le pregunta Kuwavara –y como saben que vos sos una de las personas que vinieron a buscar a Mizuki?

Ellos ya me conocen y yo también –nos encontramos con mi hermana en un sueño y ellos aparecieron.

Pero se supone que era un sueño –le dice Kuwavara.

Si yo pensé lo mismo, pero no –le responde –ellos pueden aparecerse en los sueños.

Entonces por tu culpa saben donde estamos no? –dice fríamente Hiei.

No tienes porque ser así Hiei –le dice Botan.

Pero el tiene razón –dice Hikari –bueno me voy a mi cuarto.

Nosotros también –dice Kurama.

Mañana veremos que hacer –dice Yusuke.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capi.

por favor dejen reviews!!!!! sus comentarios son el aire que llena mis pulmones, please!

Rossetto-chan :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Kouji**

Esa mañana los chicos desayunaron y acordaron que esa noche irían a averiguar donde la tenían a Mizuki, y a vigilar al enemigo.

De acuerdo voy a dar un paseo –dice Hikari.

Yo voy con vos Hikari –le dice Botan.

De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado –le dice Yusuke.

No se preocupen –dice Botan con una sonrisa –solo iremos de compras.

Si así es –dice Hikari.

Después de haber arrasado con las tiendas se sientan a tomar una gaseosa cuando un chico se les acerca, Hikari lo reconoce de inmediato, era el sujeto que tenia a su hermana.

Hola –le dice el chico –gusto en volver a verte.

Que quieres? –dice Hikari.

Hikari, lo conoces? –le pregunta Botan –quien es?

Veo que no te da gusto verme Hikari –le dice acercándose a ella –me presento me llamo Kouji.

No te me acerques –le dice Hikari preparándose para atacar.

Hikari espera! –dice Botan –hay mucha gente.

Es verdad, rayos! –dice Hikari.

Kouji la toma de la mano y la cintura.

Porque una tan linda chica como tu estaría en mi contra? –le pregunta.

Porque vos tenes a mi hermana –le responde Hikari mirándolo con cara de odio.

Entonces vos estas acá por Mizuki –le dice Kouji.

Si, sino porque más habría de venir –le dice Hikari.

Hikari mejor vamos nos –le dice Botan.

Te voy a proponer algo –le dice Kouji.

Que le va a proponer algo? –piensa Botan –que será?

Si vos aceptas ser mi novia te devuelvo a tu hermana –le dice.

Que sea tu novia? Me estas jodiendo? –dice Hikari riéndose.

No, es muy enserio –dice –si queres que tu hermana siga con vida será mejor que aceptes.

Y si Hikari no acepta, que vas a hacer con Mizuki? –le pregunta Botan.

La voy a matar –le dice con una maligna sonrisa.

No te atrevas a hacerle nada! –le dice Hikari muy enojada.

Te daré tiempo para que pienses –le dice a Hikari y después la besa.

Ya basta! –grita Hikari y le da un cachetazo tan fuerte que de la boca de Kouji sale un poco de sangre, y su mejilla queda muy colorada por el golpe –quien te crees para besarme!

Eso es Hikari! –la anima Botan.

Vamos Botan! –dice aun enfadada.

Si! –dice Botan.

Al llegar al hotel los chicos las estaban esperando.

Hola chicas, como les fue –pregunta Kuwavara.

No muy bien –dice Botan mirando a Hikari que aun estaba molesta.

Que sucedió? –les pregunta Yusuke.

Pues nos encontramos con el jefe de los monstruos que capturaron a Mizuki –les comenta Botan –al parecer ya conocía a Hikari, y se pusieron a discutir.

Botan les contó todo lo que sucedió menos la preposición que le hizo Kouji y el beso.

Creo que te olvidaste de algo –le dice Hikari al oído.

No, eso lo tenes que decir vos –le susurra Botan.

Así que ese tipo se te acerco demasiado –le dice Yusuke en tono de burla, lo cual molesto a Hikari así que lo golpeo.

Eso dolió Hikari! –le dice Yuske.

No vuelvas a mencionar a ese idiota después de lo que hizo –dice Hikari molesta.

A que te refieres? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Ese maldito se atrevió a besarme! –dice Hikari furiosa.

De verdad? –pregunta.

Si! –dice Hikari con rabia.

Y averiguaste algo sobre tu hermana? –le pregunta Kurama.

Sobre eso el me hizo una proposición –dice Hikari –si yo me convierto en su novia no la matara y la dejara libre.

Pero de lo contrario –le dice Kurama –que le hará.

La matara –dice Hikari apretando el puño.

Y que harás? –le pregunta Hiei –piensas hacer lo que te dijo?

No lo se –dice Hikari.

Saben creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación –dice Hikari –Vienes Botan?

En un minuto –le responde –chicos nos vemos en la cena.

Después de la cena se fueron a dormir y así pasaron tres días.

Hikari y botan estaban hablando...

Hikari estas muy pensativa hoy –le dice Botan.

Creo que es la primera vez que tengo muchas cosas para pensar –le dijo Hikari sonriendo.

Y en que estas pensando? –le pregunta Botan.

Voy a aceptar la propuesta de Kouji –le responde.

Estas segura –le dice Botan.

En realidad no, pero después de recuperar a mi hermana veré que hago –le dijo.

Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo –le dice Botan.

Yo también –dice –bueno me voy a ver a Kouji.

Te acompaño –le dice Botan –yo volveré aquí con Mizuki, así de esta manera estarás tranquila de que llego a salvo.

Muy bien vamos Botan –

Si! –

Las chicas se encontraron con Kouji en el bosque, Hikari le dijo que aceptaba su propuesta y que su hermana volvería con Botan.

De acuerdo –les dice Kouji con una sonrisa –Traigan a Mizuki.

Sus sirvientes llevaron a Mizuki y ella junto con Botan regresaron al hotel. Por el camino Mizuki le dijo que le contara todo, Botan le contó todo desde que se encontraron con Kouji y su propuesta.

Cuando llegaron al hotel los chicos las recibieron preocupados.

Botan! –le grita Yusuke –eh? Quien es ella Botan?

Ella es Mizuki –le responde Botan.

Ella es Mizuki?! –exclama Kuwavara –y Hikari?

Bueno... –dice Botan.

Ella acepto la propuesta de Kouji –le responde Mizuki.

* * *

bueno un nuevo capi, espero les guste y porfa dejen un coment ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Pelea a muerte**

Botan donde es la habitación de mi hermana? –le pregunta Mizuki.

Arriba, ven conmigo –le responde Botan.

Cuando Botan deja a Mizuki en la habitación baja a hablar con los chicos.

Que vamos a hacer con Hikari? –les pregunta Botan.

Nada, fue su decisión –les dice Hiei.

Lo hizo por su hermana –dice Botan.

No se que van a hacer ustedes –les dice Kuwavara –pero yo quiero ir a rescatar a Hikari.

Bueno que esperamos? –les dice Yusuke –vamos!

Pero por otro lado...

Me alegro de que aceptaras –dice abrazándola –sucede algo?

No nada, estoy cansada, eso es todo –le responde Hikari.

Te llevare a tu habitación –le dice Kouji.

Mientras tanto los chicos son guiados por Botan hasta donde esta Hikari.

Botan estas segura de que es por acá? –le pregunta Yusuke.

Si –dice Botan guiándolos –llegamos es ahí.

Y quien es el jefe de esos lagartos? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Es el que tiene aspecto humano –responde Botan –pero no lo veo por ninguna parte.

De repente del castillo sale Kouji y Botan lo señala.

Es ese –dice señalándolo.

Yusuke se pone de pie y empieza a caminar en dirección a Kouji.

Espera Urameshi, a donde vas? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Pues a donde más, voy a hablar con ese sujeto –le responde y se va.

No creen que deberíamos ir con el? –les pregunta Botan.

Los demás deciden ir con Yusuke.

Oye tu, donde esta Hikari? –le pregunta Yusuke.

En su habitación –le responde Kouji –se puede saber quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Ellos son Kurama, Hiei, Kuwavara, Botan y yo soy Yusuke –

Ya había escuchado sobre ustedes –le dice Kouji.

Y que hacen aquí? –le pregunta.

Vinimos a buscar a Hikari –le responde Kuwavara.

Desde su habitación Hikari escucha las voces de sus amigos y va a fuera a verlos.

Hikari! –dice Botan.

Hikari estos muchachos y esa chica vinieron a buscarte –le dice Kouji.

Hikari no sabe que decir y se queda callada.

Ella no se ira! –dice Kouji.

Eso es lo que tu crees! –le dice Yusuke.

Hikari que es lo que tu piensas? –le pregunta Kouji.

Pues... yo... me quiero ir con ellos –le responde.

Como te atreves –dice Kouji enfadado –vas a desafiarme?

Si! –le dice Hikari.

Mocosa atrevida! –dice enfadado y la ataca.

Ambos empiezan a pelear.

Toma esto! –le dice Hikari lanzándole un chorro de agua que lo lastima bastante.

Ya veras! –dice atacándola con la espada.

Pero Hikari esquiva todos sus ataques.

Muy lento –le dice atacándolo con remolinos de agua tan filosos que lo cortaron por todas partes.

Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer? –dice riéndose.

Que esta planeando? –piensa.

Kouji hace explotar una especie de bomba, y de ella salió un humo raro.

Que es esto? –le pregunta Hikari tosiendo.

Es un veneno paralizador –le contesta.

Que? No puede ser, maldito –piensa.

Hikari no se puede mover y Kouji la ataca.

Te gustan los meteoritos? –le pregunta Kouji –tomare tu silencio como un si, lluvia de meteoritos!

Hikari!!! –grita Botan.

Tenemos que hacer algo! –le dice Kuwavara a Yusuke.

No –le dice Yusuke –es su pelea y aparte te va a querer matar a vos si te metes.

Hikari esta gravemente herida –dice Botan.

Ay eso dolió –dice Hikari.

Porque seguís viva? –le pregunta.

Crees que con eso me vas a matar inútil?! –le pregunta.

Ese es mi mejor golpe! –le dice Kouji.

Ese es tu mejor golpe? –dice en tono de decepción.

Pero Hikari en un momento se distrajo y Kouji la atravesó con la espada, pero ella aprovecho ese momento para cortarle la cabeza con su espada de fuego.

Hikari! –grita Botan y corre donde se encontraba tirada –Hikari estas bien? Puedes pararte?

No lo se –dice con una sonrisa.

Los demás corren donde esta Hikari.

Eso estuvo muy bien! –le dice Kuwavara.

No estuvo mal –le dice Hiei.

Estas bien? –le pregunta Kurama.

Si eso creo –le responde –y creo que ellos también.

Hikari señala a las lagartijas, que ya no eran más lagartijas.

Que ocurre? –pregunta Botan.

Son personas que estaban bajo un hechizo –le responde Hikari.

Vaya entonces era un brujo –dice Kuwavara.

Queda mejor hechicero –dice Yusuke.

Pero es lo mismo! –dice Kuwavara.

Dejen de pelear –les dice Kurama.

Hikari? –dice Botan.

Se durmió –dice Kuwavara.

No aguanta nada –dice Hiei.

Por si no te diste cuenta enano esta chica es muy valiente –le dice Kuwavara.

Si es valiente –dice Hiei –a comparación de otros.

Lo dijiste por mi? –le pregunta Kuwavara enojado.

Por quien más lo diría? –le dice Hiei.

Ya basta! –los regaña Botan.

Volvamos al hotel –dice Kurama cargando a Hikari.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Mizuki los recibió muy feliz.

Hola chicos! –los saludo –que paso con Kouji?

Hikari le corto la cabeza –le respondió Yusuke.

Hola! –dice Koenma.

Que haces aquí Koenma? –le pregunta Yusuke.

Yo lo llame –dice Mizuki.

Kurama llévala a su habitación y cúrale las heridas –le dice Koenma –Botan acompáñalo.

Si –le dice Botan.

Botan y Kurama suben a la habitación, mientras los demás se reúnen en el restaurante.

Hay que curarle las heridas –dice una voz conocida detrás de ellos cuando entran al cuarto.

Genkai! –dice al mismo tiempo.

Que haces aquí maestra Genkai? –le pregunta Kurama.

Vine a conocer a Hikari –le responde –ahora vamos a curarle las heridas de una vez.

Después de que Kurama y Genkai le curaran las heridas a Hikari bajaron y se reunieron con los demás, se pasaron toda la noche festejando, excepto Mizuki que se quedo cuidando a su hermanita.

Donde estoy? –dice abriendo los ojos.

En tu habitación, en el hotel –le responde Mizuki sentándose a su lado –como te encuentras?

Estoy bien –le responde –quien me trajo y me curo?

Kurama te cargo hasta acá, y con la ayuda de la maestra Genkai te curaron las heridas –le responde Mizuki –a donde vas Hikari?

A darle las gracias a Kurama y a conocer a la maestra Genkai para poder agradecerle –le responde –donde están?

Iré contigo –le dice.

Ambas bajaron y se encontraron con los demás.

Hikari! –grita feliz Botan y la abraza.

Parece que ya estas bien –le dice Yusuke.

Si estoy mucho mejor –le dice Hikari con una sonrisa –donde esta Kurama?

Creo que esta en la terraza –le responde Yusuke.

Hikari sube a la terraza y lo ve a Kurama sentado.

Hola –le dice sentándose a su lado.

Hola Hikari, te sientes mejor? –le pregunta Kurama.

Si –le responde –muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

No fue nada –dice –pero no lo hice solo.

Ya lo se, me lo dijo Mizuki, la maestra Genkai te ayudo –le comenta.

Si, la conoces? –le pregunta.

No, pero me gustaría ya que le quiero agradecer –

Vamos –le dice Kurama.

Kurama y Hikari se unen con los demás y Kurama le presenta a la maestra Genkai.

Gracias –le dice Hikari a la maestra Genkai.

No fue nada –le dice –eres una chica bastante fuerte, pero distraída.

Si puede ser –le dice Hikari riéndose.

Bueno será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir ya que mañana partiremos de vuelta a casa –les dice Koenma.

* * *

aca un nuevo capi ^^

espero que les gustase y please dejen sus comentarios que siempre serán bienvenidos ^^

Youko Soledad: muchisimas gracias por tus reviews que siempre me animan mucho y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y sin más espero con gusto tu comment!!!! besos!!!

tambien muchisimas gracias a mi amiga Dania que se copo con el fic y me da muchos animos que le guste ^^

Rossetto-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento muchisimo la tardanza y como compensacion les voy a dejar tres capis ^^.

Youko Soledad: muchas gracias amiga por seguir leyendo mi fic, eso me da mucho animo para seguir subiendo capis ^^, esperos los capis que vengan sean de tu agrado ;)

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14: Hora de arreglar las cosas

Que bueno es estar de vuelta en casa –dice Kuwavara.

Vamos a la casa –dice Koenma.

Cuando llegan a la casa están Keiko, Shizuru y Yukina esperándolos.

Que hacen aquí? –les pregunta Kuwavara.

Vinimos a verlos, algún problema Kazuma? –le dice Shizuru.

No ninguno –dice Kuwavara con miedo.

Hikari me voy a lo de papá –le avisa Mizuki –nos vemos después.

Bueno –le dice Hikari.

Que tal si vamos a comer! –dice Yusuke.

Después de la cenar Hikari, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina y Botan suben a la terraza.

Es una hermosa noche –dice Yukina.

Es verdad –dice Keiko.

Hikari dime una cosa –dice Botan.

Si, que pasa botan? –le pregunta Hikari.

Te gusta Kurama? –le pregunta Botan.

Bueno –dice Hikari.

Te gusta, no? –le dice Shizuru.

Vamos dinos –le dice Keiko.

Bueno si me gusta –dice Hikari poniéndose colorada.

A mi me parece que vos también le gustas –dice Yukina.

Bueno vamos abajo –dice Hikari.

Al bajar se encuentran con los chicos y miran una película todos juntos.

Después de la película todos se van a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, todo parece estar tranquilo.

Es hora de desayunar –les aviso Kurama.

Después del desayuno Hikari se fue a hablar con su papá y su hermana.

Hola Sachi! –dice Hikari alzándola.

Hola Midori, hola papá –los saluda Hikari.

No tendría que hablar con mamá? –les pregunta Hikari.

No lo se, tu que piensas papá? –le pregunta Midori.

No lo se –dice Satoshi.

Iré a hablar con ella y se acabo –dijo decidida Hikari y se fue.

Cuando llega a su casa su madre y su hermano la están esperando.

Es hora de que aclaremos unas cosas –dice su madre.

Lo mismo digo –le dice Hikari –hay muchas cosas que me han estado ocultando.

Es verdad –le dice su madre.

Entonces díganme todo –les dice.

Nosotros planeamos destruir la ciudad al despertar a una mascota a la que le gusta comer personas –le explica su madre.

Y mataremos a todo el que se nos interponga –le dice Tetsuya.

Entonces tendrán que matarme –les dice Hikari levantándose y lista para irse.

A donde crees que te vas? –le pregunta Tetsuya.

Me largo de aquí –le responde –algún problema?

Si, vos misma lo dijiste –le dice su hermano con una maléfica sonrisa –te vamos a matar ahora.

Tetsuya agarra un cuchillo y se lo clava en el hombro a Hikari.

Maldito! –le dice mientras sale corriendo.

Déjala –le dice su madre –quiero que conozca a nuestra mascota.

Hikari se da cuenta de que no la siguen y decide caminar. Cuando llega a la casa le pide a Kurama que le cure la herida.

Que te paso? –le pregunta Kurama.

Pero Hikari no le responde ya que se había quedado pensando en lo que le dijo su madre y como evitar que eso suceda.

Hikari? –la llama Kurama.

Eh? Que sucede Kurama? –le pregunta Hikari.

Quien te hizo esto? –le pregunta Kurama.

Mi hermano –le contesta –Iré a hablar con Koenma.

De acuerdo, te acompaño –le dice Kurama.

Hikari y Kurama van con Koenma, y Hikari le cuenta todo lo que su madre le dijo.

Y que opinas –le pregunta Koenma a Hikari.

Lo único que se es que no voy a dejar que cumplan su cometido –le responde Hikari.

De acuerdo se ve que estas muy decidida –le dice Koenma.

Y se muy bien de lo que es capaz, pero me cuesta creer lo que esta haciendo –le dice –me voy quedamos con Botan en que iríamos a tomar un helado.

En la casa de Hikari su madre y su hermano se preparaban para traer a ese monstruo.

Estas listo hijo? –le pregunta su madre –tenemos que buscarle un bocadillo a nuestra mascota.

Cual es? –le pregunta Tetsuya.

Las chicas jóvenes –le responde su madre.

Entonces ya se quien –le dice Tetsuya –esa amiga de Hikari, la chica del pelo azul.

Muy buena elección hijo –le dice su madre.

Mientras toman el helado Hikari la pone al tanto de todo.

Y dime conoces el aspecto del monstruo? –le pregunta Botan.

No –le responde.

Justo en ese momento mientras hablan aparece Tetsuya.

Que haces aquí Tetsuya? –le pregunta Hikari.

Eso a ti no te incumbe –le responde –tu la chica del pelo azul, vendrás con migo.

Que? –pregunta Botan confundida.

Lo que escuchaste –le responde –tu serás el bocadillo de nuestra mascota.

No la toques –dice Hikari poniéndose en el medio.

No te busco a ti así que quítate del medio –le dijo su hermano tratando de golpearla, pero ella lo esquivó.

En eso su hermano agarra a Botan.

Bueno nos veremos hermanita –le dice su hermano.

Espera –dice lanzando un cuchillo que le da en el hombro, entonces Botan le da un codazo en el estomago y sale corriendo.

Vete Botan –le dice Hikari –yo me encargo de detenerlo.

De acuerdo –le dice Botan y se va corriendo.

Eres una entrometida –le dice Tetsuya.

Me gusta complicarle la vida a los demás –le dice Hikari –para que la quieres?

Que estas sorda? Lo acabo de decir, la quiero para que sea el bocadillo de nuestra mascota –le dice Tetsuya.

Crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves Tetsuya? –le pregunta.

No lo se, pero si te metes te mato –le responde Tetsuya –o quien sabe por ahí te doy como segundo platillo, ja ja ja ja!!!!

No le veo lo gracioso –le dice Hikari molesta.

Bueno no voy a perder más tiempo contigo Hikari, nos veremos –le dice Tetsuya y desapareció.

Cuando Hikari llega a la casa todos la están esperando.

Hikari! –grita Botan.

Botan estas bien? –le pregunta Hikari.

Si, no te preocupes –le dice Botan.

Botan nos contó lo que paso –le dice Yusuke –que piensas hacer?

Ya lo dije, no voy a permitir que se acerquen a Botan, ni que traigan a ese monstruo –dice Hikari enfadada y sube a su habitación.

Cuando sube a su habitación se da una ducha, y luego intenta dormir, pero como no lo logra decide bajar a ver que están haciendo los demás.

Yusuke y Kuwavara estaban jugando a los videojuegos, Botan estaba en su habitación, Hiei estaba durmiendo y Kurama estaba leyendo un libro.

Ahora vengo –les avisa Hikari.

Hikari va a vigilar a su madre y a su hermano, cuando llega a su casa entra pero no hay nadie.

Donde estarán? –se pregunta –abran empezado con su plan?

Hikari decide ir a caminar y de pronto ve a su hermano y lo sigue.  
Hasta que llegan a una fabrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: La fabrica abandonada**

Una fabrica? –piensa Hikari –voy a entrar.

Hikari entra a la fabrica y desde el primer piso ve a su hermano y a su madre, aunque también esta su padre.

Que hace mi papá aquí? –se pregunta Hikari –no puede ser que esta de su lado.

Hanako por que haces esto? –le pregunta Satoshi.

Porque es divertido –le responde Hanako.

Que te quede claro que no permitiré que lastimes a los humanos –le dice Satoshi.

Hikari sin darse cuenta tiro un fierro desde donde estaba.

Hikari? –dice Satoshi.

Detrás de Hikari aparece Tetsuya y la sujeta.

Suéltame! –dice Hikari.

Quédate quieta –le dice Tetsuya.

Hikari que haces aquí? –le pregunta.

Vino a espiarnos –dice Hanako –no es así?

Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces –le dice Hikari.

Déjala ir –dice Satoshi.

Porque debería, es mi hija y quiero pasar tiempo con ella –dice Hanako.

Te lo diré por ultime vez déjala ir o... –dice Satoshi.

O que? –dice Hanako desafiante –que me vas a hacer.

Hikari pise fuertemente el pie de su hermano, se da vuelta y le da una piña en la cara, después abre sus alas y emprende vuelo.

No dejes que se valla –le dice a Tetsuya.

Si! –dice Tetsuya, el también abre sus alas y va en busca de Hikari.

Tu también tienes alas –le dice Hikari –va a ser emocionante.

Ambos empiezan una pelea sin importarles nada.

Remolinos de agua! –grita Hikari haciendo que sus remolinos ataquen a Tetsuya.

Me las pagaras –dice Tetsuya arrojándole dagas de agua.

A Por suerte las esquive a todas –piensa Hikari y arroja veneno paralizador –quien iba a decir que la técnica de ese fracasado me iba a servir.

Tetsuya cae en el techo de la fabrica y Hikari vuelve a la casa.

Hola chicos –dice Hikari.

Hola Hikari –dicen los chicos.

Encontré la guarida del enemigo –les dice.

De verdad? –le pregunta Botan.

Si –le responde con una sonrisa.

Bueno vamos –dice Yusuke.

Acabo de venir de ahí –le dice Hikari –y no creo que vayan a estar contentos de volver a verme.

Te descubrieron, no? –le dice Hiei.

Si –

Y donde es? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

En una fabrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad –le responde –Botan será mejor que ni te aparezcas.

Si tienes razón –dice Botan.

Hikari! –la llama su hermana.

Mizuki! Que haces aquí? –le pregunta a su hermana.

Vine a decirte que dentro de poco van a traer a esa bestia –le responde.

Nos queda muy poco –dice Hikari –va a ver que actuar pronto.

Mañana pienso ir a enfrentarme con ellos y necesito un favor –le dice Mizuki.

Que favor? –pregunta Botan.

Para traer a la bestia van a usar un aparato –les comenta –Hikari necesito que robes el aparato y salgas de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Eso solo? Va a ser fácil –dice Hikari.

Me dejas terminar? –

Perdón –

El aparato esta rodeado por un sello –dice Mizuki.

Esa va a ser la parte difícil –dice Hikari.

Crees que podrás hacerlo? –le pregunta Mizuki más seria que nunca.

No hay imposibles para mi –le responde.

Entonces nos veremos mañana –

Si! –

A la mañana siguiente Hikari fue con Mizuki a buscar ese aparato.

Desde el primer piso...

Ese es el objeto del que te hablaba –dice señalando una extraño collar que brillaba.

Ese es el aparato? –dice Hikari –pensé que iba a ser otra cosa.

Bueno no importa – le dice Mizuki –ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Si déjamelo a mi! –

Mizuki va a enfrentarse a su Hanako y a Tetsuya, mientras Hikari trata de acercarse un poco más.

Mizuki –dice Tetsuya –jamás pensé volver a verte.

Donde esta Hanako? –le pregunta Mizuki.

Mamá viene a la noche –le responde Tetsuya –pero me dejo a mi a cargo.

Entonces te matare a ti primero –

Eso es lo que tu crees –

Mientras Tetsuya Y Mizuki empiezan su batalla Hikari va en busca del collar.

Acá esta! –se dice agarrando el collar, pero este le da una descarga –maldito collar!

Hikari trata de tomar lo de nuevo pero de nuevo le da una descarga.

Este collar me esta cansando! –piensa enojándose.

Por ultima vez trata de agarrarlo usando su poder y por fin logra colocárselo en el cuello.

Ya esta, ahora me voy –

Hikari sale de la fabrica, aunque su hermana sigue peleando.

Mizuki te voy a matar –

No lo creo –

Pero Tetsuya la hiere, y Mizuki cae al suelo.

Decías? –

Si vas a terminar conmigo hazlo rápido –

Hikari esta afuera de la fabrica y como ve que su hermana no sale decide entrar.

Tetsuya esta por lanzarle su ataque Hikari se mete en medio y lo recibe ella.

Eres una entrometida, te lo han dicho? –le dice Tetsuya.

Si ya lo se no necesito que me lo digas –

Hikari estas bien? – le pregunta Mizuki.

Si –

Vamos nos –dice Mizuki.

Ambas abren sus alas y vuelan de regreso con los demás.

Tetsuya se queda en la fabrica y de pronto se da cuenta de que Hikari tenia el collar.

Esa mocosa se llevo el collar! –dice con rabia.

Las hermanas legan con los chico y a Hikari le curan las heridas.

Ese eso es de lo que estabas hablando Mizuki? –le pregunta Botan.

Si –

Pero a mi me parece un collar común y corriente –dice Kuwavara.

Si parece pero no lo es –les dice Mizuki.

Esta cosa me dio muchos problemas para colgármelo –dice Hikari.

Te costo pero lo conseguiste –le dice Mizuki.

Si es verdad –

Entonces no te quejes! –le dice Mizuki.

Y que vamos a hacer con el collar? –le pregunta Yusuke.

Hikari se va a encargar –le responde Mizuki.

Porque yo?! –protesta Hikari.

Porque sos la única que puede tocarlo sin que le de una descarga –le reprocha Mizuki.

Esta bien, si no me queda otra –dice finalmente accediendo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: La cita de Hikari**

Paso dos semanas y no había señal de Tetsuya y Hanako.

Fue una semana muy tranquila –dice Hikari –no crees Botan?

Si –dice –pero no se sabe lo que tramen.

Eso no importa, ya que por el momento el collar permanece conmigo –le dice Hikari.

Es verdad, pero lo van a querer recuperar –

No les tengo miedo –dice tratando de animar a Botan.

Entonces entra Kurama...

Hola chicas! –

Hola Kurama –le dicen.

Hikari hablamos después –le dice Botan guiñándole el ojo.

Botan se va, dejándolos solos.

Que sucede Kurama? –

Te gustaría ir al cine? –dice sonrojándose.

Dices... como una cita? –pregunta Hikari ruborizándose.

Si –le responde Kurama.

De acuerdo, me encantaría –

A las nueve esta bien? –

Si –dice con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos –dice Kurama saliendo de la habitación de Hikari.

Hikari! –dice Botan entrando.

Me asustaste Botan –

Que te dijo? –

Me invito al cine –le responde.

Vas a tener una cita con Kurama! –le dice Botan –te importa si le digo a las demás?

Botan espera! –le grita Hikari pero Botan ya se había ido.

Ya había llegado la hora de la cita y Hikari ya estaba lista.

Vamos? –dice Kurama.

Si –

Estas muy linda –

Gracias –

Después de ver la película fueron a caminar bajo la luna.

Te gusto la película? –le pregunta Kurama.

Estuvo muy buena –responde.

Es una hermosa noche –dice Kurama.

Es verdad –dice –sentémonos.

Hikari y Kurama se sentaron en la playa.

Esta refrescando –dice Hikari.

Si, toma –dice entregándole su chaqueta.

Gracias –dice Hikari sonrojándose.

Quieres ir a comer? –le pregunta Kurama.

Si seguro –responde.

Kurama lleva a Hikari a un elegante restaurante y se sientan en una mesa, afuera con un hermoso paisaje.

Es hermoso! –dice Hikari admirando el paisaje.

Me alegro que te guste –le dice Kurama –ahora vamos a comer.

Si –

Después de unas horas...

Bueno es hora de que volvamos –dice Kurama.

Si –

Cuando llegan todos están durmiendo en la sala, al parecer se quedaron dormidos mientras veían una película.

Se quedaron dormidos –dice Kurama –no hagamos ruido.

Si, esta bien –

Ambos suben hacia sus habitaciones. Antes de que Hikari entrara a su habitación se despidió de Kurama.

Kurama la pase muy bien –

Si yo también –

Nos vemos mañana –le dice Hikari.

Si –

Mañana a la mañana Botan la fue a despertar para preguntarle que había pasado en su cita con Kurama.

Qué sucede Botan? –le pregunta Hikari –para que me despertaste?

Quiero saber que paso con Kurama –le responde.

No paso nada –

No me mientas –

No te miento –le dice Hikari –que pensabas que iba a pasar?

Pues supuse que... –dice Botan.

Habla de una vez! –

Nada olvídalo –

Botan vení para acá! –

Botan sale corriendo y cuando Hikari sale de su habitación (obviamente persiguiendo a botan) se choca con Kurama y cae al piso.

ouch eso dolió –

estas bien? –le pregunta Kurama a Hikari ayudándola a parase.

Si estoy bien –

Hikari te llego una carta! –le dice Yusuke.

Una carta para mi? –pregunta sorprendida.

Si toma –responde Yusuke entregándole la carta.

Quien me la habrá mandado? –se pregunta –supongo que lo descubriré cuando la abra.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: una carta y una tragedia

La carta dice:

Querida Hikari:

Cuanto tiempo sin verte amiga! Como estas? Bueno yo estoy acá de vacaciones en Estados Unidos y la estoy pasando genial, aunque dentro de poco regresare como sabes tenemos temas pendientes que arreglar.

Con cariño tu amiga Yurika.

PD: me olvide de decirte que vuelvo el martes, hasta entonces.

Yurika va a volver? –se pregunta –así dice en la carta, un minuto... hoy es martes!

Hikari de quien es la carta? –le pregunta Botan.

De una amiga –le responde –me tengo que ir!

A donde vas? –le pregunta Botan pero como Hikari salió muy aprisa no la escucho.

Cuando llega al aeropuerto Yurika la esta esperando sentada en una silla.

Yurika? –pregunta Hikari.

Hikari! –grita Yurika y corre a abrazar a Hikari –tanto tiempo.

Pensé que jamás ibas a volver –dice Hikari con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente –le dice Yurika con una sonrisa.

No hace falta que me amargues apenas llegas –dice Hikari.

Malvada! –

Ambas están muy felices de verse y van a caminar.

Como están tu hermano y tu mamá? –le pregunta Yurika.

Bueno hay bastantes problemas en estos momentos –

Eso me suena a peligro –

Si y mucho –

Súper!, Hikari te creció el pelo desde la ultima vez que chateamos por Internet –dice Yurika (se vieron por medio de la camarita).

Te parece? –le pregunta –tu también has cambiado bastante.

No se si te contó Mizuki que estoy al tanto de todo –

Conoces a mi hermana? –le pregunta Hikari confundida.

Si y me contó todo lo que paso, y creo que fuiste muy valiente – responde Yurika.

Cuando van a cruzar la calle viene un auto descontrolado hacia donde estaba Yurika, Hikari la empuja poniéndose en su lugar.

Hikari! –grita Yurika viendo como la embiste el auto.

Hikari queda tirada en el piso y sangrando sin parar, Yurika corre donde estaba Hikari...

Hikari responde –dice llorando –Hikari!

Un chico que estaba justo ahí se acerca a ayudarlas.

Llevémosla a un hospital –le dice el chico a Yurika.

Si! –

Ambos la llevan al hospital y se quedan en el pasillo esperando a que salga en medico.

Quienes son ustedes? –pregunta el medico.

Yo soy Yurika señor, la amiga de la chica –responde Yurika.

Y yo soy Ryu –dice el chico que las ayudo.

Bueno no se como sobrevivió a tal accidente –dice el medico sorprendido.

Pero Hikari esta bien? –pregunta Yurika.

Si esta bien, pero esta en coma –le responde el medico –y también tiene grabes heridas, bueno con su permiso me retiro.

Si –dice Yurika sin ánimos.

Estas bien le pregunta –Ryu.

Si no te preocupes –le responde Yurika –voy a llamar a su hermana.

Ten –dice entregándole su celular.

Gracias –le dice Yurika.

Yurika le avisa a Mizuki sobre el accidente que tuvo Hikari, luego por su parte Mizuki le avisa a Botan quien le avisa a los chicos.

Chicos! –los llama Botan después de colgar con Mizuki.

Que sucede Botan? –le pregunta Yuske.

Hikari tuvo un accidente –responde Botan.

Vamos a verla –dice Kuwavara.

Eh? Donde esta Kurama? –les pregunta.

No sabemos –dice Yusuke.

Quien le avisa? –pregunta Kuwavara.

Yo me encargo de avisarle –dice Hiei.

De acuerdo, vamos –dice Yusuke.

Luego de que Yusuke, Kuwavara y Botan se fueran, Hiei se fue a avisarle a Kurama.

Kurama! –dice Hiei.

Kurama se da media vuelta y lo saluda.

Hikari tuvo un accidente –le cuenta Hiei.

Donde esta? –pregunta Kurama alarmado.

En el hospital, vamos –le dice Hiei.

Cuando llegan al hospital se encuentran con los demás.

Hola Mizuki –dice Botan –vinimos lo más rápido posible.

Como esta Hikari? –pregunta Yusuke.

Ella esta en coma –le responde Mizuki.

Podemos pasar? –pregunta Kuwavara.

Si por supuesto –

Todos entran a ver a Hikari, al lado de Hikari esta Yurika.

Quienes son ustedes –pregunta Yurika.

Somos amigos de Hikari –responde Kurama.

Como te llamas? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Mi nombre es Yurika y soy amiga de Hikari –responde Yurika.

Entra el doctor y les pide que se retiren y que uno solo se puede quedar en la noche.

Quien se va a quedar esta noche? –pregunta Yurika.

Yo me quedare –responde Kurama.

Esta bien –dicen los demás.

Esa noche Kurama e quedo con Hikari todo el tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente vino Yurika...

Hola Kurama –dice –como esta Hikari?

Esta igual –le responde.

Se ve que te importa mucho Hikari –le dice Yurika con una sonrisa.

Si, es mi amiga, no? –le dice Kurama sonrojándose.

Pero a lo que me refiero es a que te gusta –le dice Yurika –acerté, no?

Si –

Espero que se recupere pronto –dice Yurika mirando a Hikari.

Después de pasada una semana Hikari estaba igual, no había despertado.

Ya paso una semana y sigue igual –dice Botan con tristeza.

Se va a recuperar –dice Yurika –estoy segura.

De repente Hikari abre los ojos.

Hikari! –gritan Botan y Yurika.

Eh? Quienes son ustedes? –pregunta Hikari –donde estoy?

Hikari? –dice Botan.

Disculpa no conozco a ninguna Hikari –dice Hikari –quien eres?

Hikari no te acuerdas de nosotras? –le pregunta Yurika con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

No –responde.

Hikari soy Yurika, que no te acuerdas, soy Yurika! –la sacude Yurika llorando.

Yurika cálmate –le dice Botan.

Yurika se da media vuelta y se pone a llorar en los brazos de Botan, ambas comienzan a llorar y con tanto barullo entran los chicos.

Que sucede? Por que lloran? –les pregunta Kuwavara.

Hikari! –dice Yusuke con una sonrisa –ya despertaste.

Si –dice Hikari –pero quien eres tu?

Vamos no bromees –dice Yusuke con riéndose.

No esta bromeando –dice Yurika seriamente.

Que? –dice Kuwavara.

Lo que quiere decir es que perdió la memoria, idiota –le dice Hiei.

Repítelo –le dice Kuwavara.

Idiota –le dice nuevamente Hiei.

Basta los dos –les dice Botan.

El medico escucha las discusiones que vienen da la habitación de Hikari y decide entrar.

Que es lo que sucede? –pregunta el medico –eh? Ya despertaste Hikari.

Hikari esta muy confundida y no responde.

Eh? Que sucede? –pregunta el medico –por que no me contestas?

Quien es usted? –le pregunta Hikari.

Yo soy el medico que te atendió cuando llegaste –le responde.

Dime una cosa, los reconoces? –le pregunta el medico.

No –

Perdiste la memoria –le dice el medico.

Perdí mi memoria? –

Si –le dice Yurika –y por eso no te acordas de nosotros.

Ya veo, y me pueden decir como me llamo? –les pregunta Hikari.

Tu nombre es Hikari –le responde Kurama.

Y cuales son sus nombres? –

Ellos son Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwavara, Botan y Yurika –le dice Kurama –y yo soy Kurama.

Será mejor que descanses –le dice el medico –y mañana ya vas a poder irte con tus amigos.

Si –

En el pasillo...

Bueno desde mañana Hikari será su responsabilidad –les dice el medico.

Esta bien no se preocupe –le dice Yusuke –nosotros nos vamos a encargar de ella.

Al Día siguiente Hikari salió del hospital y regreso con los chicos a la casa.

Cuando llegaron Kurama la llevo a recorrer la casa para ver si recordaba algo, pero no hubo caso.

No me acuerdo de nada –le dice Hikari.

No te esfuerces –le dice Kurama –poco a poco vas a ir recordando.

Si –dice Hikari.

Luego de recorrer toda la casa Hikari va a su habitación.

Que rabia, quiero recuperar mi memoria –se dice –ya se voy a dar un paseo.

Hikari se va a caminar por la ciudad y se encuentra con una mujer rara, de ojos celestes y pelo blanco.

Hola –la saluda –tu debes ser Hikari.

Si –

Me podrías acompañar? –le pregunta la mujer.

* * *

Nuevo capi! siii esta autora por fin se digna a actualizar :P espero les haya gustado el capi y como no puedo conmigo misma ahora les subo la continuacion XD

reviews! un review no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :D

Youku: bueno amiga aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te haya gustado, me encanta recibir tus reviews y como regalo van dos capis más!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Secuestro

Hikari acompaña a la extraña mujer hasta un callejón.

De repente aparece una chica detrás de Hikari y la duerme.

Muy buen trabajo Tami –le dice la mujer.

Fue muy fácil Tomoko –le responde Tami –todo esta saliendo según lo planeado.

Yusuke no la viste a Hikari? –le pregunta Botan a Yusuke.

Me parece que fue a dar un paseo –responde Yusuke.

Se esta tardando mucho –le dice Botan.

Vamos a buscarla –dice Kurama.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Tami y Tomoko...

Eh? Donde estoy? –dice Hikari –Tami?

Si, te acuerdas de mi? –le pregunta Tami.

Claro, si tu eres la hermana menor de Yurika –le responde.

Parece que ya recuperaste la memoria –le dice Tami.

Se puede saber porque me secuestraste? –

Porque como debes saber Hanako y Tetsuya quieren tu collar –Responde Tami.

Ya veo, seguís enamorada de mi hermano –

Por supuesto, y le llevare ese collar que posees como obsequio –le dice Tami.

Vaya que eres testaruda, ya te dije que no le interesas a mi hermano –

Cierra la boca! –grita Tami.

A mi nadie me calla –le dice Hikari.

No me desafíes que sino te matare –

No me hagas reír –le dice Hikari –si vos no podes matar una mosca.

Dormidita te veías mucho mejor –le dice Tami –Tomoko!

Si –le dice Tomoko durmiéndola con un gas.

Así mejor –dice Tami.

Por otro lado Yurika tenia un mal presentimiento.

Que sucede? –le pregunta Yusuke.

Tango la sensación de que mi hermanita tiene algo que ver –piensa Yurika.

Que te pasa? –le pregunta Hiei.

Nada –responde –ahora vengo.

Yurika sale de la casa y corre en dirección a la guarida.

Tami! –grita a penas llega –Tami! Se muy bien que estas aquí!

Que quieres? –pregunta Tami.

Donde esta Hikari? –le pregunta Yurika.

Ella esta durmiendo –responde Tami –para que viniste?

Que no es obvio? –dice –vine a buscar a Hikari.

Que lastima porque ella no va a ir a ningún lado –

No me digas, y que vas a hacer? –

De eso me encargo yo –dice Tomoko.

Y tu quien eres? –

Tomoko un gusto –dice Tomoko.

Tomoko ataco a Yurika y le dio un golpe en la cara.

Eres bastante rápida –dice Yurika –y me tomaste desprevenida, pero no va a volver a pasar.

Eso lo veremos –dice Tomoko volviendo a atacar.

Yurika la esquiva y la golpea fuertemente en el estomago y la espalda, luego saca un cuchillo, rápidamente aparece detrás de la hermana y le coloca el cuchillo en la garganta.

No te muevas o te mato –le dice Yurika a su hermana.

Tami! –dice Tomoko.

Tu tampoco te muevas –le dice Yurika a Tomoko.

Donde esta Hikari? –le pregunta nuevamente.

Por allá –dice Tami señalando una puerta.

Yurika entra en la habitación, con su hermana, y la ve a Hikari y corre a donde estaba.

Hikari estas bien? –dice Yurika moviéndola.

Que sucede? –dice Hikari despertándose.

Yurika la desato y la abrazo.

Estas bien? –le pregunta Yurika.

Si, estoy bien –

Salgamos de aquí de inmediato –dice Yurika –Tami, luego tu y yo vamos a hablar.

Yurika y Hikari se regresan a la casa y quedan Tami y Tomoko solas.

No las tendríamos que haber detenido? –pregunta Tomoko.

No –responde –ya tenemos lo que buscábamos.

Mientras tanto en la casa...

Hikari! –dicen todos.

Estas bien? –le susurra Yurika.

Medio mareada, pero bien –le responde con una sonrisa.

Hikari estas bien? –le pregunta Kurama.

Si estoy bien –responde Hikari –te preocupe mucho?

Si –

Perdón –

Tórtolos –dice Yurika –vengan acá.

Hikari la mira con cara de: te voy a matar y cuando esta al lado de Yurika la golpea en la cabeza.

Eso dolió –dice Yurika tirada en el piso.

Te lo mereces –le dice Hikari.

Hikari –la llama Hiei.

Que sucede Hiei? –

Donde esta el collar? –le pregunta.

El collar? –dice haciendo memoria.

Si tonta –le dice furioso –donde lo dejaste?

Ahora que me acuerdo... –dice Hikari –ya no lo tenía cuando volví.

Eres una estúpida! –le dice Hiei –te lo robaron.

El estúpido sos vos! –dice Hikari.

Pero yo no perdí el collar –le dice Hiei.

Yo no lo perdí, me lo robaron! –

Peor aun! –

Ya basta los dos –les dice Yurika interponiéndose.

No te metas –le dice Hiei.

Yo me meto todo lo que quiero –le dice Yurika enfadada –por si no recuerdas ella era nuestra responsabilidad ya que había perdido la memoria.

Hiei se queda callado...

Fue culpa de todos! –dice Yurika.

No tiene caso discutir con una necia como vos –le dice Hiei.

Yo soy necia? –le pregunta a Hiei –yo soy necia que digo las cosas como son o vos sos el necio que solamente esta culpando a Hikari cuando ella no recordaba nada y a nadie?

Hikari no esta sorprendida por la reacción de Yurika ya que se conocen hace mucho tiempo, y esa reacción era común en ella. Hiei esta callado, ya que no sabe que responder.

Que carácter –dice Yusuke.

Yurika es una amiga de toda la vida y no me sorprende –dice Hikari de lo más normal –pero a veces me da miedo.

Es la primera vez que veo que Hiei se queda sin habla –dice Yusuke sorprendido.

Ahora lo importante es recuperar el collar –les dice Kuwavara a Hiei y a Yurika.

Si es verdad –dice finalmente Yurika.

Pero a donde lo vamos a buscar? –el pregunta Botan.

Yurika –dice Hikari mirándola.

Si entiendo lo que me queres decir –le dice Yurika –y seria lo más obvio.

Entonces vamos a la fabrica –dice Hikari.

A la fabrica? –pregunta Botan.

Si –responden al mismo tiempo.

Lo más obvio es que Tami vaya a buscar al hermano de Hikari –le dice Yurika.

Ella esta enamorada de mi hermano –

Todo le grupo fue a la fabrica donde se encontraba Hanako y Tetsuya, y también Tami y Tomoko.

Allá esta Tami –dice Hikari.

Todos estaban en el primier piso escondidos.

Allá esta Tetsuya –dice Yurika.

Abajo, mientras tanto, Tami le estaba entregando el collar a Tetsuya.

Ten –le dice Tami.

Se lo robaste a mi hermana? –le pregunta.

Si –responde.

Muchas gracias –dice Tetsuya –madre Tami trajo el collar que nos robaron.

Esta chica es muy útil Tetsuya –le dice Hanako.

Aja –dice Tetsuya mirando con una sonrisa a Tami, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Esto ya se esta pasando de castaño oscuro –dice Hikari.

Tenes razón, tu hermano es grande para mi hermana –dice Yurika.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambas saltaron donde estaban Tetsuya Y Tami.

Ya basta –dice Hikari –hermano solo la estas usando.

A parte eres mayor que ella –dice Yurika.

Que molestas –dice Tetsuya.

Yo me encargo –dice Hanako.

Como quieras madre --

Esto no es bueno –dice Yurika.

Te parece? –dice Hikari.

Hanako esta en frente de ambas y cuando estas tratan de moverse no pueden.

No me puedo mover! –dice Yurika.

Yo tampoco! –dice Hikari nerviosa –que sucede?

De pronto aparecen dos serpientes, cada una de las serpientes comenzó a subir por ellas.

Mira! –le dice Yurika.

Mi madre las esta controlando –dijo Hikari –con esa flauta.

Muy bien dicho hija –dice Hanako con una sonrisa –las serpientes hacen lo que digo gracias a esta flauta que tengo.

Ya basta –dice Hikari furiosa.

Las serpientes cuando llegaron a enrollarse por todo el cuerpo se convirtieron en cadenas.

Que es esto –dice Yurika sorprendida.

Cadenas tonta –dice Hikari.

Ya se que son cadenas –

Cierren la boca –dice Hanako comenzando a tocar la flauta.

Cuando ella comienza a tocar la flauta las cadenas comienzan a apretarse.

Ah! –dicen ambas cayendo al piso.

Se van a rendir? –

No –responde Hikari –jamás.

Perfecto sufrirán –

Y comenzando de nuevo a tocar la flauta las cadenas comenzaron nuevamente a apretarse.

Yurika resiste –piensa Hikari –nos voy a sacarnos de este embrollo, aunque todavía no se como.

Arriba los chicos estaban observando lo que sucedía.

Ya no aguanto más –dice Yusuke yendo donde estaban Hikari y Yurika.

Espera Urameshi! –dice Kuwavara –yo también voy.

Vamos Hiei –dice Kurama.

Si –

Todos habían bajado a ayudar a las chicas.

Con que ustedes también estaban –dice Tetsuya sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta.

Suéltenlas –dice Kuwavara.

Y si no queremos –dice Tami.

Señora Hanako que desea que haga? –pregunta Tomoko.

No es necesario que hagas nada –le responde –yo me encargo.

Como diga –

Miren en este momento estamos por abrir el portal que traerá a nuestro dios –dice Tetsuya

Y si estorban ellas sufrirán las consecuencias –dice Hanako apretando un poco más las cadenas.

Ya no puedo más –dice Yurika.

Yo tampoco, pero hay que resistir –dice Hikari.

Esta bien –dice Yusuke.

Muy bien háganse a un lado –dice Tami.

Cuando el portal se abrió, de el salió una horrible bestia viscosa y de un ojo.

Que demonios es eso –dice Kuwavara.

Jamás había visto algo así –dice Yusuke.

Luego de eso salió un joven de la edad de Tetsuya.

Señor –dice Hanako.

Hanako –dice el joven –tanto tiempo sin verte.

Mi señor es un gusto volver a verlo –dice Hanako.

Y dime Hanako, que sucedió con ese esposo tuyo –

Nos separamos –responde.

El es tu hijo? –pregunta señalando a Tetsuya.

Así es –responde –su nombre es Tetsuya.

Y quienes son esa jovencitas con cadenas? –

Hikari, mi otra hija, y Yurika, una amiga de ella –responde.

Tienes una hija hermosa –dice el joven con una sonrisa –suéltalas.

Si –dice Hanako.

Así como dijo el joven, Hanako soltó a Hikari y a Yurika.

Están bien –dice el joven acercándose a ellas.

Si –responden.

No se quien demonios seas, pero te voy a hacer volver por donde viniste –le dice Hikari.

Me temo que no es posible –dice el chico.

Por que no? –pregunta Yurika.

Porque una vez que el collar es utilizado ya no sirve más –

Eso no me suena bien –dice Hikari.

El joven se da vuelta hacia su monstruo y le comienza a hablar.

Tienes hambre mi querido monstruo? –dice –ve a la ciudad a comer algo.

Ni se te ocurra! –grita de pronto Hikari.

Por que no? –pregunta el joven.

Bueno... porque hay mucha gente. –responde Hikari.

Y que hay con eso? –

Como que hay? No puedes ir y destruir lo que quieras –

Ella tiene razón –dice Yusuke.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Hora de salvar la ciudad

Y tu quien eres? –pregunta.

Yo soy Yusuke Urameshi –responde.

Todos ustedes están aquí para detenerme –dice le joven –pero no lograran nada.

Ya me tienes harta! Quien te crees para hacer lo que se te plazca? –dice Hikari enojada –te voy a detener aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Eres una chica muy valiente pero eso no te servirá de nada –

Tu no entiendes yo soy capaza de dar mi vida por la gente que amo –

No me digas –dice en tono de burla –y que vas a hacer? Decirle a tu papi que te ayude?

Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso –le dice Hikari enfadada.

Señor déjeme encargarme de ella –dice Tetsuya.

No me digas y que me vas a hacer? –

Siempre quise cerrarte esa boca de una vez por todas –dice Tetsuya con una sonrisa.

Tetsuya vos sos mío –dice Mizuki apareciendo de repente.

Tu otra vez? –dice Tetsuya enfadado.

Hikari yo me encargo de el! –le dice Mizuki a Hikari.

De acuerdo! –dice Hikari.

Cada vez hay más entrometidos –dice el joven.

Tetsuya y Mizuki comenzaron a pelear en el aire. Mientras Yurika se enfrentaba a su hermana menor.

Lo siento hermanita no te voy a permitir que sigas con lo que estas haciendo –le dice Yurika.

Bueno entonces luchemos! –dice Tami.

Como quieras –

Esto ya es un caos –piensa Hikari –mi hermano y mi hermana peleando, mi amiga y su hermana peleando, que más falta...

Te vas a quedar parada sin hacer nada –le dice Hiei –yo me encargare de ese tipo.

Y yo me encargare de tu madre –le dice Yusuke.

No te preocupes y tranquilízate para poder pensar –le dice Kurama –Kuwavara y yo nos encargaremos de que la bestia no llegue a la ciudad.

Esta bien –dice Hikari tratando de calmarse –veré como devolver a ese sujeto y a su bestia a donde pertenecen.

Después de varios minutos de peles a Hikari se le ocurrió algo, pero no estaba segura si funcionaria.

No se si va a funcionar ya que ese sujeto dijo que el collar no servia más –piensa –pero lo voy a intentar, pero donde esta el collar?

Pelea de Yurika...

Vamos hermanita ríndete de una vez –le dice Yurika.

ni loca –dice Tami.

Como quieras! –dice Yurika ya cansada de los intentos fallidos de su hermana –toma esto!

Yurika daña a Tami en el estomago con su espada, cosa que provoca que Tami se desmaye.

Por fin, esta niña es muy insistente –

Yurika! –dice Hikari –como te fue?

Fue bastante difícil, pero la derrote –dice Yurika –vos? Ya se te ocurrió algo?

Si –dice Hikari –pero necesito de tu ayuda.

Ok –dice Yurika –que tengo que hacer?

Primero debemos encontrar el collar –

Ok, me parece que ya donde esta –dice Yurika –iré a buscarlo.

Esta bien, mientras tanto voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Mizuki –

Mientras tanto con Mizuki y Tetsuya...

Peleas muy bien hermana –dice Tetsuya.

No es necesario que me halagues –dice Mizuki –Hikari?

Eh? –dice Tetsuya dándose vuelta –que haces vos acá?

Terminando con todo esto de una buena vez –dice Hikari más seria que nunca –así que prepárate.

Y se puede saber que vas a hacer? –dice Tetsuya en tono de burla.

Te gusta el agua? –pregunta Hikari con una maléfica sonrisa y concentrándose, de repente Tetsuya esta dentro de una esfera de agua.

Hikari! –grita Yurika –te ayudo?

Claro –

Ok –dice Yurika volando hacia donde estaba Hikari –veamos, que es lo que va con el agua?

A Tetsuya ese comentario le pareció algo extraño, pero estaba alerta.

La electricidad! –dice Mizuki con una sonrisa.

Correcto! –dice Yurika con una sonrisa que daba miedo –en este caso el rayo, toma esto!

Repentinamente, de la nada surgen varios rayos que golpean la esfera de agua en donde estaba Tetsuya haciendo que este se electrocute.

No sabia que podías hacer eso –dice Mizuki.

Yo controlo la electricidad, truenos y todo lo que tiene que ver con el tema –dice Yurika con una mirada de satisfacción.

Yo ya lo sabia –dice Hikari –y también controla la tierra, no es así?

Sip –dice Yurika con una sonrisa –y mi hermana controla el viento.

Porque todos controlan elementos? –pregunta Mizuki.

Y yo que se –dice Yurika.

Mi hermana controla el agua y el fuego, vos la tierra y tu hermana el viento –dice Mizuki –es algo raro.

Para mi es normal –dice Hikari.

Para voz todo es normal hermanita –dice Mizuki.

El echo de que haya un monstruo del tamaño de un edificio acá no es normal –dice Hikari.

Que hacemos con el? –pregunta Yurika.

No se que se encargue Mizuki nosotras tenemos que encerrar a ese sujeto y a su mascota –dice Hikari corriendo –vamos.

Un minuto porque yo me tengo que encargar de el? –les grita Mizuki –no me escucharon, que chicas.

Lo tienes? –le pregunta Hikari a Yurika.

Si acá esta –dice Yurika enseñándole el collar.

Sabia que podía confiar en ti –le dice Hikari con una sonrisa –no nos tiene que ver... sino van a tratar de interrumpirnos.

Haya atrás –

De acuerdo –

Bien y ahora –pregunta Yurika.

Es la primera vez que lo hago, por eso no se mucho como es –dice Hikari.

Genial –dice Yurika –que vamos a hacer?

Podes confiar en mi? –dice seriamente Hikari.

Ok –dice Yurika un poco dudosa –yo te ayudo, ya que algo se de esto, aunque es poco.

Bien coloquemos la perla en el centro –dice Hikari nerviosa.

Estiremos las manos y coloquémoslas alrededor de la perla –dice Yurika poniéndose nerviosa –lista?

Lista –

La perla comenzó a flotar y un resplandor celeste la envolvió, ese resplandor era la energía combinada de Hikari y Yurika.

Con Yusuke...

Que esa energía? –dice de repente Hanako.

Te descuidaste, rei gun! –dice Yusuke disparando su rei gun.

Maldito –dice Hanako antes de desmayarse.

Esa energía debe ser de Hikari y Yurika –piensa Yusuke.

Mientras, a la pelea de Hiei...

Eres bastante bueno –dice el tipo.

Desde que saliste de ese agujero no nos has dicho tu nombre –le dice Hiei.

Cierto, que descortés soy –dice –mi nombre es Koichi.

Koichi? –

Si –

Como sea te voy a ganar! –

Eh? Que es esa energía? –pregunta Koichi deteniéndose.

Que te sucede? –dice Hiei –no te distraigas.

Es el collar pero como? –piensa Koichi –se supone que no sirve más.

Que te sucede?, tenes miedo? –dice Hiei en tono se burla.

En este momento no te puedo atender –le dice Koichi molesto –tendrás que esperarme.

A donde demonios vas? –dice Hiei atacándolo con su espada.

El no va a ir a ningún lado –dice Yusuke apareciendo del otro lado.

Quítate del camino humano entrometido! –le grita Koichi.

Y si no? Que vas a hacer? –

Yuske no te metas en mi pelea! –dice Hiei molesto.

No me voy a meter Hiei, no tengo intenciones, pero no voy a dejar que se vaya de acá –

Esas mocosas me las pagaran y no me importa si te metes o no –dice Koichi furioso –no voy a permitir que sigan con lo que están haciendo!

Tienes miedo de que esa chicas te devuelvan a tu lugar de origen? –dice Yusuke.

Koichi prepárate! –dice Hiei lanzándose sobre el con su espada. Koichi es el nombre de este sujeto? –piensa Yusuke.

Kurama crees que esa planta lo retenga lo suficiente? –pregunta Kuwavara.

Supongo –Responde Kurama –vamos con los demás.

Si –

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento y espero que les haya gustado ^^

please dejen reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: la extraña estrella

Donde están Hikari y Yurika? –le pregunta Kurama a Mizuki.

No lo se –responde –se fueron corriendo con el collar, quien sabe en lo que estarán pensando hacer.

Con el collar? –Pregunta Kuwavara –no era que ya no servía?

Eso dijo Koichi –dice Mizuki –pero desde hace rato se siente la presencia de dos energías, pero están mezcladas.

Deben ser Hikari y Yurika –dice Kurama –iré a ver.

Te acompaño Kurama –dice Kuwavara.

Por otro lado Botan estaba escondida.

Y yo que debo hacer? –se pregunta cuando de repente Tomoko aparece detrás de ella y la sujeta colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello.

Yusuke! Hiei! –grita Kurama.

Kurama! Kuwavara! Que hacen aquí? –pregunta Yusuke.

Donde están las chicas? –pregunta Kurama.

Lo mismo quiero saber yo –dice Tomoko apareciendo entre las sombras.

Botan! –grita Yusuke –suéltala.

Te acaban de decir que la sueltes –dice Mizuki y rápidamente la golpeo, haciendo que esta suelte a Botan.

Estas bien? –pregunta Mizuki.

Si, gracias –dice Botan sonriendo.

Maldita me las pagaras –dice Tomoko.

Porque no duermes un Rato? –dice Mizuki –probaras mi humo mágico.

Que es... esto... –dice Tomoko antes de caer dormida.

Fue muy fácil –dice Mizuki –Botan tu sabes donde están las chicas, no?

Si –responde.

Ve con ellas y que Hiei y Kurama te acompañen –

De acuerdo Mizuki –dice Botan –Kurama Hiei! Vamos!

Si –dicen ambos.

Pero no entiendo porque tengo que ir yo también - protesta Hiei.

Hikari ya falta poco –dice Yurika.

Tenes razón –dice Hikari –ya esta.

La energía para y la gema del collar esta lista para ser utilizada.

Vamos Hikari –dice Yurika poniéndose de pie.

Chicas –dice botan –están bien?

Si –responden.

Donde esta ese sujeto? –preguntan Yurika y Hikari con el collar en las manos.

Por allá vamos –dice Kurama.

Koichi! –lo llaman.

Ustedes mocosas entrometidas –

Cuida tus palabras –dice Hikari –lista Yurika?

Lista! –

Aquí vamos! Vuelve al lugar que perteneces! –gritan al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente se abre un hoyo y este absorbe a Koichi y a su monstruo de vuelta a donde pertenecen.

Fue fácil dice Yurika –tambaleándose.

Lo logra... –dice Hikari

Uso mucha energía –dice Hiei cargando a Yurika.

Tienes razón Hiei –le responde Kurama con Hikari en brazos –ambas usaron mucha energía.

Van a estar bien, no? –pregunta botan.

No te preocupes Botan ambas son muy fuertes –dice Kuwavara.

Y muy tercas –dice Yusuke riéndose.

Volvamos –dice Kurama.

En la casa...

Ya despertaron? –pregunta Koenma.

No –responde Yukina –desde que llegaron que están durmiendo.

Habitación de Hikari...

En donde estoy? –pregunta Yurika despertando –pero si es la habitación de Hikari.

Yurika mira a su lado y ve que Hikari sigue durmiendo.

Esta muy cansada –piensa –mejor no la despierto.

Yurika decide bajar a donde están los chicos.

Hola a todos –

Yurika que bueno que despertaste –dice Kuwavara.

Quieres jugar? –le pregunta Yusuke.

Si -responde Yurika.

Después de una hora de juegos...

Les gane –dice satisfecha.

Sos muy buena jugando con el play –le dice Yusuke.

Con Hikari jugábamos todo el día –les comenta Yurika –una pregunta.

Que pasa? –le pregunta Kuwavara.

Como llegue hasta acá? –pregunta Yurika –lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me desmaye y luego todo es un enigma.

Yo te lo cuento –dice Yusuke.

Bueno habla –

Cuando te desmayaste Hiei te agarro y te cargo hasta acá –le comenta Yusuke.

Y te recostó en la cama de Hikari –agrega Kuwavara.

Hiei me cargo hasta acá? –pregunta Yurika sonrojándose levemente.

Si –dice Kuwavara.

Por? –pregunta Yusuke.

Que sucede? –le pregunta Yurika.

Por que te sonrojaste? –pregunta Kuwavara.

Por nada –responde Yurika –voy a ver si Hikari ya despertó.

Que le sucede? –pregunta Kuwavara –se ve molesta.

Para mi que se enamoro de Hiei –dice Yusuke.

No lo creo –dice Kuwavara –no se llevan muy bien.

Eso no tiene nada que ver –dice Yusuke.

Bueno no importa sigamos jugando –dice Kuwavara.

Esos dos –dice Yurika mientras entra en la habitación de Hikari –ya despertaste!

Si –dice Hikari con una sonrisa –vos como estas?

Bien, lo único es que quede agotada –responde Yurika –vos?

Yo todavía me siento cansada –dice Hikari –y en este momento no tengo mucha energía.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado con nuestras familias –dice Yurika.

No lo se, un minuto ahora que me acuerdo como llegue hasta acá? –pregunta Hikari confundida.

Ni idea –

Y vos Yuri como llegaste? –

Eso no importa –

Vamos soy tu amiga! Contame! –

Esta bien –dice Yurika accediendo a la petición de Hikari –justo cuando me desmaye Hiei me agarro y me cargo hasta acá.

Que lindo! –dice Hikari –vos que pensas Yuri?

Eh? Me preguntas a mi? –

A quien más la cargo Hiei? –dice Hikari con sarcasmo.

Nada, que voy a pensar? –dice Yurika poniéndose colorada –vamos a comer.

Por pura curiosidad... cuanto tiempo estuvimos dormidas? –

Ni idea, vamos a preguntarle a los chicos –sugiere Yurika.

En la cena...

Como se sienten? –les pregunta Yukina.

Bien –responde Yurika –aunque yo quede exhausta.

Y yo todavía estoy muy cansada –agrega Hikari.

Es normal –dice Yukina sonriendo –es normal ya que usaron todo su poder.

Yukina cuanto dormimos? –pregunta Yurika.

Tres días –responde.

Dormimos tanto! –dice Hikari sorprendida.

Si –dice Yusuke riéndose –son unas dormilonas.

De repente Yusuke tiene una porción de pizza en la cara.

Buen tiro Hikari –dice Yurika festejando el triunfo de su amiga.

Muy graciosa! –dice Yusuke molesto.

Lo arreglamos luego –dice Hikari –claro si te animas a jugar de nuevo conmigo al play.

Por supuesto –

Unos minutos después...

Te gane! –dice Hikari.

No es justo –protesta Yusuke –ustedes dos siempre me ganan.

Es porque estamos acostumbradas a jugar con el play desde que éramos muy chiquitas –le comenta Yurika.

A que edad empezaron a jugar? –pregunta Kuwavara.

A los cuatro años –responde Hikari.

Y en ese entonces éramos bastante buenas –dice Yurika orgullosa –y mejoramos un montón!

Hola chicas –dice Botan –que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Suena bien –dice Hikari.

Ok, despejemos nuestras mentes de todo estos problemas –dice Yurika.

Por el camino...

Chicas se las ve media preocupadas –les dice Botan.

Es que no sabemos que paso con Tami, Tetsuya, Tomoko y Hanako –le dice Yurika –y eso nos preocupa.

Quien sabe lo que tengan planeado ahora –agrega Hikari.

Es verdad –dice Botan –todos ellos son muy peligrosos.

Durante lo tres días que estuvimos durmiendo pueden haberse recuperado por completo –dice Yurika –y nosotras todavía no recuperamos ni el 25% de nuestros poderes.

No tiene que ser tan pesimistas –les dice Botan tratando de animarlas.

Pero si nos atacan ahora –le dice Yurika –seguro nos van a ganar.

Y más si nos atacan todos juntos –dice Hikari.

Chicas que tal si me muestran sus poderes –dice Botan –según Mizuki Hikari puede controlar el fuego y el agua, y Yurika la electricidad y todo lo relacionado y la tierra.

De acuerdo –dice ambas a la vez.

Vamos al parque más cercano –dice Yurika.

Las chicas van al parque más cercano...

Bueno yo empiezo –dice Hikari –con mi poder puedo crear bolas de fuego como estas. Hikari forma una bola de fuego con sus manos.

Y también puedes disparar fuego por todas partes –dice Yurika –vamos hazlo.

Ok –dice Hikari y como dijo Yurika empezó a lazar fuego forman un circulo en el pasto.

Mejor lo apagas –dice Botan.

Si –dice Yurika –sino van a venir los bomberos.

Agua! –dice Hikari haciendo de que sus manos saliera una lluvia, no solo apago el fuego sino que las empapo a las tres.

Baja las manos Hikari! –le grita Yurika riéndose –ya estamos más que empapadas.

Las tres se ríen sin parar.

Bueno mi turno –dice Yurika –veamos que puedo hacer.

Que te parece si nos das un espectáculo de luces –dice Hikari sentada en el pasto mojado.

Como quieran –dice Yurika haciendo que de repente hubiera rayos y relámpagos por todas partes dando un verdadero espectáculo de luces, esto asusto y divirtió a muchos humanos.

Ya es suficiente –dice Yurika –porque no son las únicas que ven el espectáculo.

Es cierto los humanos también pueden ver todo esto –dice Botan.

No creo que se alarmen –dice Hikari tratando de no matarse de la risa –tan solo están viendo relámpagos y rayos en una noche estrellada.

Bueno ahora muéstranos que podes hacer con la tierra –dice Botan.

Ok –dice Yurika y repentinamente sale una raíz por detrás de Botan y le toca el hombro.

Que pasa Hikari? –pregunta Botan.

Nada, por? –

Me acabas de tocar el hombro –

Yo no fui –

Bueno como sea, Yurika y tu demostración? –

Ya verán –

Nuevamente salió un raíz pero esta vez le toco el hombro a Hikari, quien se dio cuanta de la broma de Yurika.

Con que graciosa no? –dice Hikari –toma esto! Agua!

Un chorro de agua moja a Yurika de pies a cabeza.

Botan lo que te toco el hombro antes fue la raíz de una de estos árboles –dice Hikari señalándolos –controlados por Yurika.

No era necesario que me volvieras a mojar –dice Yurika.

Lo siento creo que me pase –dice Hikari riéndose sin parar.

Después de una hora más de juegos...

Hikari hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo –dice Botan.

Que sucede? –

Que significa ese tatuaje? –dice señalando su mano.

Este? –pregunta Hikari –no lo se exactamente, pero tiene que ver con nuestros poderes.

Cuando ella dice nuestros es porque yo también la tengo –dice Yurika mostrándole su tatuaje, que era igual al de Hikari.

Al menos es lo que yo creo –agrega Hikari –nosotras tomamos parte de nuestro poder de la naturaleza.

No nos preguntes nada de porque lo tomamos de la naturaleza o porque controlamos parte de los elemento porque no tenemos la menor idea –dice Yurika.

Es una estrella muy hermosa –dice Botan –bueno es hora de volver.

Botan por el momento no se lo digas a nadie –le pide Yurika.

De acuerdo –

* * *

Nuevo cap ^^ espero que haya gustado ^^

Youko Soledad como siempre me encantan tus comentarios! muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga :)


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: La historia de sus padres

Al día siguiente Hikari recibió un mensaje de su hermano que le pedía que se encuentren en un café en el centro de la ciudad.

Vas a ir? –le pregunta Yurika.

Si –dice Hikari tranquilamente.

Como puedes estar tan tranquila? –

No estoy tan tranquila como vos decís –le responde Hikari –no eh recuperado todo mi poder por el momento.

Te acompaño –le dice Yurika.

No –dice Hikari seriamente –voy a ir sola, no te preocupes no va a pasar nada.

Estas segura? –

Segurísima –

Ok –

En el café...

Aquí estoy –dice Hikari –para que me llamaste?

Te voy a decir que me sorprendiste mucho –le comenta su hermano –la forma en la que te manejaste con tanta presión.

Que raro que me halagues –dice Hikari –que irónico, no?

Que cosa –

Según dice el dicho "los hermanos sean unidos porque esa es la ley primera si entre ellos se pelean los devoran lo de ajuera" –dice Hikari –creo que era así, bueno no importa.

Te extraña el hecho de que yo quiera cambiar? –le pregunta Tetsuya –acaso tienes miedo?

De que? –

De que yo quiera cambiar? –dice Tetsuya –o será que no te conviene.

Sos un tarado –dice Hikari enojada por el comentario –por que querrías cambiar en este momento?

Eso no importa –dice Tetsuya.

Si queres cambiar o no, no es mi problema –dice Hikari –que tengas un buen día hermanito.

Espera Hikari! –dice Tetsuya, pero Hikari prefirió volver con los chicos.

Como te fue? –pregunta Yurika apenas Hikari entra.

Estoy cansada me voy a mi habitación –dice Hikari únicamente.

Que le pasa? –pregunta Hiei.

No lo se –responde Yurika –pero lo voy a averiguar.

Yurika decide ir a hablar con Hikari ya que le preocupaba.

Hikari, podemos hablar? –

Que sucede Yurika –pregunta Hikari.

Te veo desanimada –dice Yurika –y eso no es común en ti.

Mi hermano dice que va a cambiar –le comenta Hikari acostada en la cama.

Con que es eso, y supongo que vos no le creíste –

Ya no se que pensar, un día somos una familia feliz y al otro enemigos a muerte –dice Hikari tratando de no derramar lagrimas –no entiendo porque paso todo esto, quizás fue el destino.

El destino? –pregunta Yurika –recuerda estas palabras que te voy a decir, no hay destino solo existe lo que hacemos, nosotros creamos nuestro futuro.

No se de donde lo habrás sacado pero suena bien –

Me alegro de que te haya ayudado –dice Yurika –piensas volver a hablar con tu hermano?

No lo se? –responde –me encantaría que todo volviera a la normalidad, que volviéramos a ser una familia.

Como eran antes, no? –agrega Yurika –pero esta vez todos.

Si, mis padres, mis hermanos, Sachi y yo –dice Hikari –pero a veces los sueños no se cumplen.

Hikari solo hay que tener fe –

Espero que tengas razón –

Ya vas a ver que si – le dice Yurika tratando de animarla –que te parece si volves a ver a tu hermano y le das una oportunidad de cambiar, yo te acompaño.

Esta bien –

Muy bien y que estamos esperando! –dice Yurika agarrando a Hikari de la mano –vamos!

Hola hermano –lo saluda Hikari.

Que bueno que hayas venido –le dice su hermano –que piensas hacer? Me vas a creer o no?

Debo estar loca, pero te creo –

En serio? –pregunta Tetsuya.

Yo que vos trato de no dar tantas vueltas –le dice Yurika –quien sabe por ahí se arrepiente.

Perfecto –dice Tetsuya –voy a hablar con Mizuki y papá.

Para? –pregunta Hikari.

Para ver si podemos vivir los tres juntos –responde.

Cinco –dice Hikari.

Cinco? –

Si –responde Yurika –Mizuki, Satoshi, Sachi, el esposo de Mizuki y vos.

Mizuki se caso? –pregunta Tetsuya sorprendido –y quien es Sachi?

Nuestra sobrina –responde Hikari.

Muy interesante lo que pasa con tus hermanos luego de que tus padres se separan –dice Tetsuya.

Tetsuya quiero saber algunas cosas sobre nuestros padres –

Pregúntame lo que quieras hermanita –

Ok, donde se conocieron nuestros padres? –

En el mundo donde nació papá, el era el príncipe –responde Tetsuya –y ahora tendría que ser el rey, pero de eso no se nada.

Ok –dice Hikari pensando su segunda pregunta –como se conocieron?

Papá estaba en el bosque cazando y cuando llego a un río y vio a una mujer en el, era la diosa del agua, esa diosa era nuestra madre –le dice Tetsuya –y el quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Parece un cuento de hadas hasta el momento –dice Yurika.

Y que paso luego? –pregunta Hikari.

Se cazaron y tuvieron una hija, Mizuki –le dice Tetsuya.

Todo muy interesante hasta el momento pero Hikari tenemos que regresar –dice Yurika –los chicos nos están esperando.

De acuerdo –dice Hikari dándole un abrazo a su hermano –nos veremos hermano.

Chau chicas –las saluda Tetsuya.

En la casa...

Hola chicas! –las saludan los chicos.

De donde vienen? –pregunta Koenma.

De un café –responde Yurika.

Y a que fueron? –nos pregunta Koenma.

Por que el interrogatorio? –pregunta Hikari un poco molesta.

Por nada –responde.

Es hora de cenar! –avisa Kurama.

Después de la cena Yurika y Hikari van a la habitación y se acuestan.

Mañana volverás a ver a tu hermano? –pregunta Yurika.

Si –responde Yurika –quiero saber más sobre mi familia.

Crees que Koenma ya sepa todo? –pregunta Yurika.

No lo se –dice Hikari adormilada –vamos a dormir.

Si –

Esa noche Hikari tubo un sueño, se trataba de un hombre, y por sus alas era su padre. Su padre se encontraba abrazado con una mujer en la orilla del un lago, junto a ellos había un niño de unos 5 años.

Papá? Mamá? Tetsuya? –pregunta Hikari media confundida mientras observa la escena.

Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar junto –dice su madre.

Te lo prometo Hanako –dice Satoshi –Mizuki, Tetsuya, la bebe, vos y yo no vamos de a ir aquí lo más pronto posible.

De repente una niña pequeña de cómo 8 años viene corriendo.

Mamá! –grita la pequeña.

Mizuki que sucede? –

Un monstruo! –grita Satoshi y le arroja una lanza de metal, que le traspasa el corazón haciendo que muera al instante.

Te encuentras bien hija –le pregunta Hanako.

Si mamá –responde Mizuki.

Me alegro de que estés bien hija –dice Satoshi con una sonrisa.

Esto sucedió antes de que yo naciera –piensa Hikari –acá mi madre se ve contenta y es buena, por qué habrá cambiado tanto?

De repente el escenario cambia y en lugar de un hermoso lago aparece un campo de batalla con muchos soldados muertos. El único que quedaba era su padre y un anciano.

Hanako por qué haces esto? –grita el anciano.

Piensa en tus hijos! En especial Hikari, ella necesita de su madre –dice Satoshi –padre llévate a los niños lejos de aquí!

Pero hijo que piensas hacer? –pregunta el anciano.

Tratare de que vuelva a hacer la misma –responde.

Ten cuidado, ella fue posesionada por un espíritu –dice el anciano, o sea el abuelo de Hikari –es por eso que actúa así.

No te preocupes –le dice Satoshi –yo estaré bien, ahora vete.

De acuerdo pero ten cuidado –

Tu raza pagara por sus pecados –dice Hanako.

Que pecados? –pregunta –y quien eres?

Soy un antepasado de Hanako –responde –hace más de 10.000 su pueblo se robo un objeto muy preciado para el nuestro, con ese objeto era la vida de mi hija Sayo.

Sayo? Quien es? –se pregunta Hikari –porque mi madre esta atacando a mi padre?, acaso se ha olvidado de nosotros? Quien es ese espíritu que la controla? Cada vez entiendo menos.

Hikari?, Hikari? –dice una voz –despierta amiga.

Yurika? –dice Hikari apenas se despierta.

Que te sucede? –le pregunta preocupada –no se te ve bien.

Estoy bien –dice Hikari con una sonrisa.

No te creo –dice Yurika –te conozco, y sabes que podes contar conmigo.

Es muy complicado de explicar –dice Hikari –tuve un sueño muy raro.

Hikari le explico como pudo su sueño.

Entiendo el hecho de que estés confundida –le dice Yurika.

Me estoy volviendo loca! –

Tenes una vida muy complicada –

No me digas –

Hablando es serio, debemos averiguar quien es Sayo –

Que tal si vamos a la biblioteca del mundo espiritual? –sugiere Hikari.

Pero se puede? –

Ni idea –

Bueno eso nunca antes nos detuvo –dice Yurika tratando de animar a Hikari que estaba bastante deprimida –vamos!

En la biblioteca...

Nos van a sacar a patadas –dice Hikari.

Si en otras ocasiones no nos descubrieron porque ahora si –dice Yurika lo más tranquila.

Será porque este no es el mundo humano, porque todos son ogros o seres sobrenaturales –le dice Hikari.

Buen punto, pero eso no nos va a detener –dice Yurika –vos decidís, nos vamos sin saber sobre Sayo o nos arriesgamos?

La segunda –responde Hikari –pero démonos prisa.

Después de 1 hora...

Me rindo –dice Hikari.

Ya hace más de una hora que estamos buscando y no encontramos nada –dice Yurika –como puede ser?

Vamos nos, no hay caso –

Ni siquiera revisamos la mitad –dice Yurika –no nos podemos ir.

De acuerdo –dice Hikari cansada –sigamos.

En donde podría estar? –pregunta Yurika.

Ni idea –

Me parece que alguien viene –

Como dijiste Yuri? –dice Hikari nerviosa –y ahora?

No se –responde –tendríamos que escondernos.

Ambas se esconden donde pueden y escuchan una conversación.

Koenma necesito saber sobre Sayo o su reencarnación –dice Mizuki –claro si es que reencarno.

Sayo? –pregunta Koenma –no se nada por el momento, como esta Sachi?

Bien –responde Mizuki.

Tendrás que empezar a entrenarla –le comenta Koenma.

Supongo que de eso se va a encargar Hikari –

Como van las cosas con Tetsuya? –

Vino a casa arrepentido, supongo que abra recuperado su memoria –

A que te refieres con eso? –

Nada no importa –dice Mizuki –chicas no es necesario que se sigan escondiendo.

Sabias desde un principio que estábamos ahí –dice Hikari.

Tienes razón –

Se puede saber que hacen aquí? –les pregunta Koenma.

Nosotras ya nos vamos –le responde Yurika.

Después hablare con ustedes –dice Koenma seriamente.

Adiós –dicen a la vez.

Chicas que hacían ahí? –les pregunta Kurama.

Nada –respondemos.

Y para que entraron sino? –dice Hiei.

Eso no te interesa –le responde Yurika –y gracias por lo de la ultima vez.

De nada – dice Hiei –ahora respondan a nuestra pregunta.

* * *

New Capi! ;)

Youkito que bueno leer tus comments! ;) me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado... y si nuestro Peke Hiei esta creciendo! asi que veremos como sale todo XD

bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi ;)

saludos!


End file.
